NaruSaku Around the world
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are having marriage problems, and to make up the hurt Naruto takes every night to tell their daughter Hikari, bedtime stories about a princess named Sakura falling in love with the curse Jinchuuriki of her village Naruto.
1. The princess and the monster

Naruto sat at his desk as he stared at a few papers that lie in front of him. "Th-This is getting to me!" He yelled as he hit his forehead on the desk. *Tick…..Tick* His clock went. *Tick…..Tick* Every time he twitched. He really hated the ticking of that clock. He really did.

*TICK…..TICK*

It seemed to get louder. "Damn it….." He mumbled as the ticking went on. *TICK….TICK* "AAAH!!!!" Naruto screamed as he stood up, grabbed the clock, ripped it out of the wall, and threw it out the window with a crash.

"Would you stop throwing the damn clocks out the window?"

Naruto turned around and saw that his wife was standing at the door. "S-Sorry Sakura-Chan I was just--" "Whatever" She interrupted. "I need you to watch Hikari while I go do MY JOB." She said as she held put her hand, which was holding a small 5-year-old hand. "Unlike some people….."She muttered under her breath. "Hey! I do my job." He said as he pointed. "A-huh….sure" She turned and faced the 5-year-old. "I'll see you later, I love you." She said as she knelt down and kissed the child. "I love you too mommy." Hikari said as she kissed her back. "I love you too hun-" Naruto was interrupted by the slamming of the door as Sakura left without another word. "ny….."

"Daddy? Are you and Mommy still not getting along?" Hikari asked as she walked over. He shrugged and sat down at the desk. "Ok…….so what are we going to do today daddy?" She asked as she sat on the desk. "I don't know………..what do you want to do?" He asked her. She only shrugged and he sighed. The wind blew through the hole in the window and made Hikari's hair shift. She looked over to the source of the breeze and as soon as she did she got an idea.

"DADDY!"

"HIKARI!" He yelled in response. "Let's go to the flower fields and play tag or something." She said as she jumped off the desk. "Tag?" He asked. She tugged on his coat. "Yeah, or maybe we can just run around or pick some flowers." She said. "Fine…..it will keep my mind off of work for awhile anyway…." He stood up and grabbed his coat as she ran over to the door. They both walked out and were soon on their way to the fields. "So daddy? When do you think you and Mommy will stop fighting so much?" She asked as they walked past the Ichiraku ramen shop. "I don't know Hikari…..we're going through a tough time in our marriage, it's perfectly natural………..I think."

"Well I don't know much about marriage or anything……so I wouldn't know." Hikari mumbled. He looked down at her as they walked and saw that she was looking at the ground. "It will go away soon I promise." He told her; making her look back up. She smiled and hooked his pinky finger with hers. "That's a promise." She said as she shook it. He smiled and nodded. "Definitely…..and Daddy always keeps his promises right?" He asked. She nodded and let go, only to grab his hand completely. "Now let's go! The flower fields await!" She yelled as she started running. She pulled him along and he gladly let her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They played out in the fields for hours. They were both out of breath and ready to go home by sundown. "I'm not tired though." Hikari complained as he carried her home. "Well to bad. Your mother might get worried." Naruto told her. She huffed and hid her face behind his head. "Not fair." She mumbled. Naruto chuckled at this as they approached their door and when he opened the door he was greeted with a "THERE YOU ARE! I WAS SO WORRIED!" By Sakura. He smiled as she walked closer and started to talk but Sakura stopped him as she grabbed Hikari and started hugging her. "Where were you?" She whispered to their daughter.

"Just playing in the flower fields with daddy." Hikari told her. Sakura beamed at her husband with a death glare. He sighed and walked over. "We were just playing Sakura-Chan that's al-" "THAT'S ALL?!" Sakura interrupted. He nodded as she went on. "SHE'S 5 YEARS OLD! YOU CAN'T JUST GO OUT ALL DAY AND COME BACK LATE! NOT WITH ME AROUND!" She set Hikari down and stormed up the stairs. She then stopped and turned around half way and gave him another death glare. "Tuck her in and good night!" She growled as she turned back around and disappeared at the top.

"Are you ok Daddy?" Hikari asked as she walked over. He nodded and she grabbed his hand. "Come on……" She said quietly as she started to pull him. He stared at the ground the whole way up to her room, and as they passed his room, he glanced inside and saw that Sakura was reading a book in the bed. He saw her flash a quick glare before she looked at the book once more, then the room completely came out of view as they moved on down the hall. They walked into the small room and Hikari jumped onto her bed as Naruto started tucking her in. "Tell me a story." She said as he kissed her nose.

"A story?" He asked. She nodded and he looked around for a chair. He found one after a few moments and pulled it over to sit. "What kind of story?" He asked. She sat up and looked at the ceiling to think. "One about you and mommy." She said after a few minutes. "Me and mommy?" He asked. She nodded and he made himself comfortable. "Alright then……….."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *

A young princess stood on her balcony and stared out onto her small village. It was busy with sounds as people worked and yelled at each other. She always did this; every day. "Sakura dear?" Someone asked from inside the room. The princess known as Sakura turned around and saw that the queen was on her way over. "Yes mother?" Sakura asked as her mother was only a few steps away. "Are you coming along with us?" She asked her daughter. Sakura looked over to the village again and then back to the queen. "Yeah….I was just doing my daily staring." She said with a laugh. The queen joined in on the small laugh but was soon interrupted by the door of Sakura's bedroom being opened.

"Are you two coming?" The man at the door asked. They both nodded and walked over to the man with smiles. "See you out there Daddy." Sakura said as she passed the man. Her mother stopped by him and grabbed his hand. "Come on let's go." She said as she started pulling the king in the direction Sakura had gone. He slightly laughed as they watched their daughter in the distance skip down the hall. She passed many paintings of animals and looked at each one as she skipped. Whales, Elephants, Polar bears, and much more were seen. She loved each one and wished that someday she could go see them. She finally reached the main doors of her castle and walked out, only to be greeted by the many villagers that had been waiting. She smiled and waved at them all, and saw that a few children were waving back.

"Shall we?" The king asked as he walked by Sakura. She nodded and the king led her and the queen to a small carriage. The king was on his way to a meeting with the police of the town and decided to bring Sakura along with him, since she had never left the castle before. Her mother was just there to see her baby girl leave for the first time. Sakura starred out of the small window as they passed a few shops and was completely amazed at the small dogs that she saw on some people's heads. "That is a dog right?" Sakura asked her mother. The queen looked out the window as well and smiled. "Yes it is." She told her as she leaned back in her chair. "It's so cute…." She mumbled as they moved on.

The carriage came to a stop after a few minutes and the king stepped out. "Feel free to let her take a look around dear." He said as the door shut. The queen smiled and looked at her daughter. "Hun, you can go take a look around if you want, I'll be in here reading if you need me." She told her. Sakura's face lit up and she opened the carriage door. "Thank you mother." She called out as she walked away from the carriage. She walked around for awhile and said hello to a few children that were playing with sticks and stones. Being careful not to ruin her dress, she played with them for awhile.

She then got to say hello to one of the dogs she saw and she got to pet it. 'It's so cute' She thought as she pet the small dog. The owner had a nice conversation with her as well until she finally got away. 'Next I'll go eat at a restaurant…..' She thought as she walked down the small street. She soon came across a shop that clearly said 'Ichiraku Ramen' and went in. 'I wonder what ramen is….' She thought as she looked at the chairs inside. Being a princess, she had never eaten such a thing, so she was very curious. "Hello you're highness, welcome to the Ichiraku ramen shop, can I get you something?" Th old man from behind the counter asked.

"The usual please?"

"Huh?" Sakura turned to the right and saw that a blonde boy had ordered right when he entered. "Sure thing buddy coming right up." The old man said. "Are you going to order you're highness?" The old man's daughter asked. Sakura turned her attention away from the blonde and looked at the girl that was waiting patiently. "Y-Yeah…..I'll have what he's having." She told her as she pointed to the blonde. The girl smiled as she nodded and went to the back to make the ramen she had ordered. "Are you sure you want to eat that you're highness?" The blonde asked out of the blue. She looked over and saw that he was staring at the counter. "Yeah sure why not? Why is it spicy?" She asked. She saw him crack a smile and shake his head. "Then what is it?"

"Here you are." The old man and his daughter said as 3 bowls were set in front of both of them. She blinked and looked over to the blonde who was reaching for his chopsticks. He looked over and revealed to her a foxy grin and sly blue eyes. "That's not even all of it." He mumbled as he started to eat. "Wha?" Sakura looked at her bowls and looked at the girl; who was giggling. "Naruto-kun eats a lot of ramen you're highness; when you ordered the same as him, you got all of it." She told her with another giggle. "I don't think I can eat all of this…." "Here…." The blonde known as Naruto interrupted as he sat right next to her. He grabbed her first bowl and started eating it. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy after she found out that all 3 of his were already finished.

"Do you always eat like this?" She asked as he reached for her second bowl. He nodded and started eating again. Sakura gaped at the two behind the counter and they both giggled. "Why isn't he fat?" She asked as Naruto finished the second bowl. They both shrugged and she looked at Naruto again. He reached for the third bowl but stopped and looked at her. "What?" He asked. When he got no response he looked at the third bowl. "Do you want the last bowl?" He asked. She nodded and took it before he could get it. He then smiled and looked at the two behind the counter. "You can give the rest of hers to me." He said. They both nodded and his sixth bowl was soon in front of him.

He gave a quick glance at the princess and noticed that she was looking at him too. They both blushed and went back to eating their ramen, and the two behind the counter knew what was going on. 'That was quick…..' The old man thought. 'Especially with him…..his first friend quickly into his first love….' His daughter was thinking the same thing for her blonde friend. 'He's lucky….' She thought. 'That she's the one…..'

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon after they finished their food they both left together. She decided to wait for him. She wanted to know a bit more about this friendly villager. "So Naruto right?" She asked. He nodded and stopped to lean on a pole. "Thank you for paying for my ramen." She said. "No problem, it's the least I could do since you actually spoke to me….." He mumbled the last part and looked at the ground. "Naruto? Are you alright?" She asked as she walked closer. "Why…..why don't you call me a monster and run away?" He asked. "A monster? Run away?" She asked. Then she noticed something strange. No one was walking anywhere near them and some people were giving him death glares. 'Is he?' She asked herself.

"Naruto? Are you the Jinchuuriki?" She asked. He immediately looked up with wide eyes as she moved on. "I've heard stories of a boy being cursed by the evil spirit Kyuubi, but I never knew exactly who it was." She stopped and looked at him. "Is that why these people are looking at you like that?" She asked. He nodded and threw his hands behind his head. "Yeah…..go ahead. Scream and run away……I don't care." "No." She responded quickly making him drop his hands to his side and star dumbfounded. "Say what?"

"You're sweet, not mean or evil." She said with a soft smile. "I think you're a really nice person, monster or not." She smiled a little more this time as she shut her eyes and he kept on staring. After a few minutes he smiled back and looked at the ground. "Th-thank you…." He mumbled; making her open her eyes. She noticed a tear hit the ground next to his feet and she ran over immediately. "Are you alright?" She asked. He looked up at her and smiled as more tears fell down his cheeks. "You're the nicest person I've ever met." He told her.

She smiled back and helped him stand up straight. "You are too Naruto." She said before she kissed his cheek. He instantly turned red as her lips met the whiskers on his cheeks. He was being kissed on the cheeks by the princess. The PRINCESS! "P-prin-c-cess?" He stuttered as she pulled away. She set a finger on his lips and winked. "Please, Naruto, call me Sakura." She said before pulling the finger away. His eyes were as wide as the full moon at that point. He was in love now. He knew it.

"SAKURA! SAKURA DEAR!"

Sakura looked away from the whiskered blonde and saw that the carriage was approaching and her mother's head was sticking out the small window. "Mother!?" She yelled in surprise. The carriage stopped next to the two and the door swung open. "Come on dear….we're going home." The queen said as she looked out. "Oh! Who is that?" She asked after she noticed the red faced blonde behind her daughter. Sakura looked at Naruto as her mother suck out a hand through the doorway. He slowly walked over and shook her hand. "N-Naruto Uzumaki." He told her. The queen flinched at the name but kept shaking it. "Let go of his hand dear. I know you know who he is." The king said as he flipped to another page in his book. She sighed and let go. "I don't hate ya kid." She whispered. "I know the demon thing is not your fault."

He nodded and took a step back as Sakura stepped inside. "I'll see you some time later Naruto-kun." She said as she blew a kiss. All he did was nod and she shut the door. The horses started to walk and the carriage was soon out of sight. He looked at the carriage the whole time as he laid a hand on his cheek; the cheek that Sakura had kissed. He had been touched by royalty. Two different beings told him that they didn't hate him…….all in one day….

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *

"That was a good story daddy." Hikari said as he finished. "Oh….I'm not done…..I think I'll continue it tomorrow night." He told her as he started tucking her in again. "Really? Sweet!" She screamed with joy as he walked over to the door. He smiled and turn out the lights. "Goodnight, I love you." "I love you too Daddy." She responded. He smiled again and walked out the door. And with a sigh he started walking down the hall but soon stopped as he passed hi bedroom door; which wasn't blocked by the door, it was blocked by his wife. "Why the hell did it take you so long just to say goodnight to her?" She asked as he turned around.

"I told her a story." He told her as he walked over. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "A story? It wasn't full of blood and guts like they used to be are they?" She asked. Remembering his stories back when Hikari was still a small baby he smiled nervously and shook his head. "Of course not." He said. She sighed and turned around to walk back into their room. He started to follow her in but she flung him back into the hall and shut the door with a loud. "You're sleeping on the couch again!" He sighed. Stood up and walked down the stairs to the living room. Then he plopped on the couch, shut his eyes. And when sleep finally took over, he strangely dreamed about the story he had just told his daughter.


	2. Run Away

The next morning Sakura woke up a little later than usual. She wondered why, but pushed it aside as she got in her robe. She walked out of the room and walked into Hikari's room to wake her up. And as soon as she did, Hikari was up and running and kept asking her if princesses really didn't eat ramen. The questions were so random, that they confused Sakura a bit. Then she kept asking about if princesses were actually allowed to walk around their villages un attended. This time Sakura was really confused. She's never heard her daughter ask such questions. What kind of stories was Naruto telling her?

They walked down the stairs and as soon as they did they both smelt bacon and many other breakfast items. 'He made breakfast?' She thought as she saw Naruto set two plates down on the counter. Hikari ran over and sat down on the tall char to start eating and Sakura slowly sat down as well. "Why?" She asked as he fixed his bandana and apron. "Why what?" He asked. She picked up the fork and he smiled. "Why did you make me breakfast?" She asked. "Because I love you." He simply answered. "Why?" She asked again. "I don't know." He said. She didn't respond to this. She just started eating. "I love you too Daddy!" Hikari yelled in between bites. He chuckled and made himself a plate. "Love you two Hikari."

________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm going to work now." Sakura said as she put on her doctor's coat. "K! I'll see you later hun!" Naruto said with a chibi like smile. She glared at him and the chibinesss went away. "You're cleaning too?" She asked as she noticed he had a duster in his hand. He nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Bye mommy!" Hikari yelled before she was out the door. Naruto gave his daughter a mean look as she finished her food. Noticing the glare she looked at him. "What?" She asked. He made a pouting noise as he looked at the stair and started walking towards them. "OH! Daddy I think I have an idea of what you can do for mommy later." Hikari yelled as his foot hit the first step.

He turned around and smiled at the young girl. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked. She walked over and gave him a big smile. "Cook her a really nice dinner! I'll help you." He smiled and nodded. "Okay let's do it!" He yelled as he ran over to the kitchen. She twirled herself around and was soon in the kitchen as well. "Okay what should we cook?" He asked. She thought for a moment and then smiled. "I know!" "What?" He asked. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear; witch made him smile. "Alright let's go to the store and get the supplies." He said. "Candles too!" "Yeah…..candles too."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked passed a lot of stores on her way home. She could have sworn that they weren't there earlier. Either way she made her way home and tool a deep breath before entering. "Good evening mommy." Hikari said as she walked inside. "Hikari? Why are you in a tux?" Sakura asked as she set her bag down. "Because I didn't want to wear a dress, now fallow me mommy." She grabbed Sakura's hand and stated to pull her towards the dining room. "Hikari what is this ab-" She stopped asking as the room came into view. Naruto stood by a chair dressed very nice and there was a nice dinner laid out on the table.

Hikari let go of Sakura's hand and Naruto pulled out the chair. "I'm not hungry." Sakura said coldly. She turned and started for the stairs. Naruto huffed as she disappeared at the top and then slouched in his chair. "Almost……." He mumbled. "Don't worry daddy, I'll eat with you." Hikari said as she sat down in the chair Sakura was supposed to sit in. "Thanks Hikari." He said as he sat up a little. "So are you in the mood to tell me more of that story?" She asked as he begun to eat. He nodded as he swallowed. "I think the story makes me feel a bit better when I tell it." He told her. She smiled and started on her food, and they both had a peaceful dinner.

"Yay! Story time!" Hikari yelled after she got her pajamas on. He smiled as she jumped on the bed. "Alright, Alright settle down and get in your bed." He said as he pulled up the chair. "Alright so a quick review!" She said a little too loud. "Shhh!" He shushed as he held up a finger to his lips. "Sorry….." She whispered. "Alright where we left off…….The princess had just met Naruto at the ramen shop." He started. "Yeah…..and then she kissed his cheek and he got to shake the queen's hand." Hikari finished. Naruto nodded and looked at the ceiling. "Alright where should I begin?" He asked. "Start with the princess's next morning." Hikari answered. He looked back down and smiled. "Alright……….."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was morning as the princess slept in her room. She usually didn't wake up till later so the maids came on in and opened the balcony doors for some light. Today when they did, they opened the doors and took a little longer to leave. But when they finally did a sigh of relief was heard from outside. A bush of blonde spiky hair peered over the hand rails of the balcony and soon blue eyes along with it. "Pssssst! Sakura!" the blonde figure called. After a few yells, the princess finally opened her eyes and she sat up. "Sakura! Hey over here!" He called out again. She looked over and saw the boy hanging from the hand rail and immediately scrambled over.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked over the rails. "And HOW did you get here?" She then asked as she noticed that he wasn't standing on anything. He was hanging off the rail, about 20 stories up. "It's because I'm awesome like that." Naruto told her. She giggled and grabbed his arm to help him up. "Why are you here?" She asked again as both off his feet were on the balcony. "'Cause we're friends." He said with a smile. "That's what friends do. They visit each other." She stared for a moment and then smiled back. "Yea……friends…." She whispered. "Huh?" He asked after he didn't hear it. She opened her mouth to say something but something caught Naruto's attention, and he grabbed her, pulled her close and leaned against the wall so that no one could see them from inside the room.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked but he shushed her. He peered inside and saw that the door opened and it was just a maid. "Whew…." He said with a sigh. Sakura cleared her throat so she could get the boy's attention and he looked over. Noticing her confused face he let go of her and started rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry…… it was just my instinct, I couldn't help it." He said nervously as she fixed her night gown. She looked up and smiled. "It's ok; I see you were trying to protect me." She said as she started walking for the room. "Once again, you're a really sweet boy." She said before disappearing in the room. "Wait!" He called as he ran in after her. Noticing that the maid was still in the room he quickly took action by diving behind the bed with a loud thump.

Sakura and the maid both noticed the loud thump and to make sure Naruto wasn't caught Sakura sat down on the ground right before the maid turned around. "Oh my lady did you fall?" The maid asked as she ran over to help the princess. "Y-Yeah…..I think I hurt my ankle." She lied to the maid. The maid panicked and stood up. "I'll go get some nurses." She said as she walked to the door. Sakura nodded as she left, and with a sigh she stood up and walked over to the bed. Naruto's head rose within Sakura's shadow and he smiled nervously. "Sorry." He simply said. She rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed with a smile.

After a few moments in silence she patted her hand on the spot next to her and he gladly took the invitation by sitting next to her. "So….." "Do you want a tour of my home?" Sakura interrupted. "But…..won't I get in trouble for being here?" He asked as she jumped off the bed. She turned around to face him and smiled. "Not if I tell them that I invited you here." She said. "As long as they don't know you snuck in, it will be fine." He smiled back and jumped off the bed to follow her to the door. She opened it and looked around the hall. "As long as they don't see you coming out of my room, it will be fine." She said as she looked.

No one was in sight so she gladly stepped out followed by the blonde and they soon started walking. "So this here is the main hall." She said as she held out her hands. He looked around for a moment and then looked at her. "Why do you live in the MAIN hall?" He asked. "My daddy wanted me close to the main entrance in case of an emergency." She told him as they approached the paintings. "What kind of emergency?" Naruto asked. "Dunno…..a fire maybe?" Sakura told him with a shrug. He shrugged too and stopped as he came across a painting. "Whoa…..nice photos." He said as he examined the painting of tigers by a waterfall. "It's not a photo, it's a painting." Sakura told him as she stood by his side.

"I knew that….." He mumbled to himself. She giggled and pointed to the painting. "I painted it myself." She said. He looked at her with wide eyes. "No way! That's so cool!" He said as he looked back at the painting. "You're such a good artist! Did you paint all of them?" He asked as he started looking around. "Thank you and No I didn't. My father's head artist painted a few." She told him as he started examining one with whales. "He's good too." He mumbled. "I've met him once in my life…..he was very emotionless in a way." She said as he moved on to a painting of elephants. "His name was Sai…." She muttered. "Heh…..Sai…..weird name….." He mumbled mostly to himself. She heard it thought, and shook her head.

"THIS WAY!"

Sakura and Naruto both jumped as the yell echoed through the halls. The princess turned around and saw the maid that had rushed to go get nurses had succeeded in her job and was on her way to her room at the moment. "Oh no!" She yelled as she started running for her room. "Wait Sakura…." Naruto called as he ran after her. "HOLD IT!" Someone commanded as they threw an arm around his neck. "AAH!" Naruto screamed at the sudden attack and was finding it very hard to breath. "SAKURA!" He yelled with his last breath. She turned around as she heard him calling out and saw that a guard was holding him in the sleeper hold. "No! Bad guard! Stop it!" She yelled as she ran over. "Sorry my lady but the king ordered that this boy would be sent for execution." The guard told her. "I'm lucky I found him in here."

"What?!NO!" She grabbed the guards arm and tried to pull it away from Naruto's neck. "Stop that sweetheart. I don't want to ground you." The king ordered from behind the guard. "Daddy! You have to stop this! He's my friend!" She yelled as she pulled harder. Naruto's conciseness was long gone now, so he wasn't helping in anyway. "Sorry dear but the Jinchuuriki must leave, and I'm getting rid of him……that's all." The king said as the guard started to walk away with the sleeping blonde. "No stop!" She yelled as the king held her back. The king shook his head and started taking her back to her room as she called out for her friend. But once she was in the room being examined by the nurses. All she could think of was that she was never going to see that boy again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Sakura stood on her balcony and starred at the lights below that were lit in the execution area. It already happened. She heard the loud crash of the axe coming in contact with the wood below Naruto's new headless body. It made her sick. If it already happened then why is everyone still there? Were they still there only to laugh at Naruto's dead body? Were they there just to stare? Or were they having an after party just to celebrate the death of the horrible Jinchuuriki boy? She didn't know. She didn't like it either answer. Not one bit.

She slouched a little as she starred at the ground a little below the light of the execution and sighed. She was depressed now. She was starting to fall in love with that boy. And now……now he's dead. She didn't know what to do. She heard a sound from one of the maids and turned to look. Bringing her arms off the rail she walked over and peered inside. The maid was just making her bed and was soon out the door. With another sad sigh, Sakura started to back up to lean on the rail again. And when she turned around to walk forward she was greeted with Naruto's foxy grin.

"AAH!" She screamed to the sudden appearance of the Jinchuuriki boy. She hit the ground and opened her eyes to see if she wasn't just seeing things, but he was there……he was really there. "Naruto-kun?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes. He nodded with a big smile and she stood up. "No…..way…" She muttered as she walked over to the boy sitting on the hand rails. She reached out with one hand and lightly touched his cheek. He smiled, but she wasn't done yet. *SMACK!* "OW!" He yelled after she smacked him across the face. "My god it really is you….."

"Why did you….a…wha….are….you?" He asked as she grabbed his head with both hands on his cheeks. She leaned in closer and soon their lips met. Naruto's head was screaming. He was being kissed on the lips this time. This was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him. She finally pulled away after a few moments and smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." She said as tears of joy began to poor through her eyes. He smiled back and felt his own tears rushing. "Sakura-Chan I-"He was interrupted as there was yelling in the main hall.

"SEARCH THE INTIRE VILLAGE FOR HIM!"

"WE CAN'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

"CHEAK SAKURA'S ROOM!"

Sakura gasped and looked away from the door to Naruto. "Naruto how did you escape?" She asked. He jumped down and ran behind the balcony door. "It's a long story…" He mumbled as the doors to her bedroom swung open. Many guard s ran inside and she ran into the room as well. "Daddy what are you..." "He's here isn't he?" The king interrupted. The princess jumped as he yelled this and then looked over to the balcony. 'Oh no…' She thought as a few guards were out there looking around. Time seemed to slow down as the guard grabbed the door. He slowly started to move it and then swung it to look behind.

At that moment Sakura was scared for her life. 'He's a goner' she thought. But that wasn't the case. The guard looked away and continued his search. "What?" Sakura asked herself as she ran out the balcony. She swung the door around herself and saw that Naruto wasn't there. "Wh-Where did he go?" She whispered to herself so that the guards wouldn't hear. "SAKURA! Ii know you know where he is! Tell me!" The king demanded as he walked over to her. "Daddy I swear I don't know what your talking about." She told him "He escaped Sakura, and I know he would come to you." He yelled.

"How?!" She yelled back. The king was a little taken aback at this. His own daughter yelled at him. "Well are you going to tell me father?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "We performed the execution." He started. "But once it happened, his body disappeared in a cloud of smoke." The king finished his explanation and Sakura wondered. "Cloud of smoke?" She asked. He nodded and a guard walked over. "He's not here my lord." He told him. The king nodded. "Search for the rest of the castle." He ordered as he walked back out the bedroom door.

Once everyone was gone she sighed and ran over to the hand rails and looked around. "Naruto? Where the hell did you go?" She whispered into the night sky. "Right here." He whispered back. "Eh?" She looked down and saw hi hanging on the bottom part of the balcony. "Naruto how did you get there so fast?" She asked as he pulled himself up. He swung his legs around and sat on the rails again. "I can't stay here…." He mumbled. "I know….I'll go with you." Sakura said as she grabbed his hands. "Say what?" He asked as he looked up.

"Let's run away together, just you and me." She said with a big smile. "Run away?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I've always wanted to travel the world. And if you leaving, I want to come along and we can travel together." She told him as she moved closer. "O-Okay….." He said. Her face lit up and she quickly kissed him again before running back into her bedroom. "Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he walked into the room as well. "YEAH?!" She asked from inside her closet. "Where the hell are you?" He asked. "CLOSET!" She answered. He looked over to the doors to his left and walked over. "Is this the closet?"

The doors swung open and Naruto jumped back to the new view of the princess. No dress. Just a regular dark pink shirt and safari like shorts. "Where we going? Africa?" He asked. She walked over and smiled. "That could be arranged." She told him as she held up a purse. "Is that full of money?" He asked. She nodded and his jaw dropped. "HOW MUCH?!" He asked. "A LOT!" She yelled back as she ran back into the closet. "Hey!" He chased her inside and she grabbed a suitcase the size of a TV and ran further inside. He soon caught up and tackled her down and they both laughed as they lied in a pile of her dresses. "You were teasing me with that money you know." Naruto said. She smiled and nodded "well of course."

"Now let's go." She said as she stood up. "I want to go now." She helped him up and they both walked out of the giant closet. "The suit case is for?" He asked. "In case I need a change of clothes duh." She told him as they walked out to the balcony. He stopped and crossed his arms. "It's too big." He said. "B-but….." She mumbled as she stuck out her bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow and she finally gave up. "Fine……" She muttered as she walked back to the closet.

Minutes later she came back out with a large backpack and he nodded. "Better." He said as he stepped up on the hand rail. "Come on get on my back and lets go." He said as he held out a hand. She raised an eyebrow and grabbed it. "You're not going to jump are you……AAAAH!!!" Her question was answered as he jumped off the rail. What seemed like forever, he finally landed and started running. "Naruto how?" She asked. He smiled and looked over his shoulder as he jumped on the rooftops.

"What you never seen a ninja before?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"HE'S A NINJA?!" Hikari asked. Naruto nodded and stood up. "Oh it's over already?" She asked as he tucked her in again. "Yeah I'll continue tomorrow." He told her before kissing her nose. "Okay. Good night daddy." She said as he turned out the light. "Love you too hun." He said as he walked out the door. He walked down the hall and stopped by his room. He took a deep breath and opened it. He turned the light on and saw that Sakura was reading from lamp light. She looked up from the book and gave him a sour look. "What?" She asked. He smiled and simply said. "I love you." She went to say something but stopped herself. "I really do….." He said before shutting the door.

She shook head and went back to the book she was reading, but after a few minutes she sighed and shut the book. 'Might as well….' She thought as she stepped off the bed. She walked over to the door and walked out of the room. As she fixed her robe she walked down the stairs and saw that Naruto was lying on the couch. "Naruto." She called. He immediately sat up and looked over. "Come sleep in the bed." She mumbled as she started walking back up the stairs. He smiled and followed her up the stairs after jumping off the couch. They may of not of cuddled, but he was happy anyway.

He got to sleep in the bed, for the first time in months.


	3. The North Eastern Shores

The next morning Naruto rolled on the bed and soon came in contact with his wife. Not thinking in his sleep he threw an arm around her and mumbled 'I love you….' Then was woken up by Sakura clearing her throat. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Sakura glaring over her shoulder, and he quickly took his arm away. "S-Sorry…." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes with a sigh and swung her legs around to the floor. "I finally let you sleep on the bed and you go and try to cuddle." She mumbled as she started to stand up. "What? What is up with you? Why don't you trust me anymore?" He asked as he got up.

They stood on opposite sides of the bed and then it began. "What are you talking about? I'm just being a mother!" She told him. "A mother? How are you being a mother by not telling me you love me?" He asked. "That's not being a mother." "Naruto I care for our daughter!" "But not me!" He interrupted. She slightly gasped and opened her mouth to say something but nothing slipped out. "What happened Sakura? We used to love each other so much. I STILL love you. With all my heart. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. I would be long gone, especially the way you're treating me!"

Once again she was speechless. "I Might as well go live somewhere else." He said. "No! You're staying here!" She yelled. "Oh am I now? What would happen if I got divorce papers?" He asked as he reached for his ring finger. "I'll take it off…." "DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled as she ran around the bed. He jumped onto the bed and she gave him a mean look. "Get down, you child." She said coldly. He jumped to the other side and landed, and she ran over to the other side and grabbed his arm since both hands were in the air, while one hand had a grip on his wedding ring. "Don't you dare take it off!" She threatened. "Why? You don't love me….."

Speechless. Again she was speechless. The silence was broken when the door opened and Hikari walked inside. They both looked at her and she jumped. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to." She said as she started walking away. "Hikari…." Sakura called as she walked over; bumping Naruto's shoulder on the way. She stopped her daughter before she could leave and knelt down. "Are you ok? You look like you were crying?" Sakura asked as she swept some of Hikari's bangs out of her face. She nodded and walked away. "Hikari?" Sakura held out a hand as her daughter disappeared around the corner.

Naruto walked up beside Sakura and looked at the door. "I made her a promise, Sakura." He said quietly. She looked up as soon as he said it and he continued. "I plan on keeping that promise." He said. She stood up and he looked at her with a serious look. "No matter what." He then walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner as well. She stood there for a moment and thought about what Naruto had said. During and after the fight. After that moment was finished she got dressed in her work clothes and walked downstairs.

Breakfast was laid out on the counter as a small granola bar and a bottle of water. 'He knew I was in a hurry today?' She thought as she walked over and grabbed the small breakfast. She looked around and saw that he and Hikari were both cleaning the living room. 'We just had a fight and he's still….' She shook her head, walked over to the door, grabbed her bag and was soon out the door.

"Daddy?" Hikari asked as he vacuumed. He looked up to his daughter and turned the vacuum off. "Yeah what is it?" He asked. "What are you thinking of doing now?" She asked. He fixed his bandana and looked at the ceiling. "Hmmmmmm….." He wondered. What could he do this time? "I know!" She yelled as she jumped off the couch. He smiled and bent over to meet her green gaze. "What?" "Let's all go on a trip like your characters in your story." She said with a large Naruto like smile. "Alright let's finish cleaning, and when Sakura comes home we'll ask." He said before turning the vacuum back on. She nodded, took the duster and started helping with the cleaning.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura stormed into the hospital angrily thinking about her and Naruto's fight. 'What is up with him?' She asked herself as she set her bag down at the nurse's desk. The head nurse looked up from the computer and gave her a clipboard which she angrily took over to the patient. The nurse followed her over and as soon as Sakura reached the patient and took a look at them she screamed and dropped the clipboard all in one second. "Sakura-San? Is everything all right?" The nurse asked as she picked the clipboard up for her. Sakura shook with fear as she took the clipboard from her. "Y-Yeah….i thought I saw my husband in that bed…" She mumbled as she looked at the sleeping patient.

The nurse looked at the patient and then Sakura. "Well it's not him so it's all right…." "Alright? How can it be alright?" Sakura asked. The nurse shrugged and she went on. "I don't know what's wrong with him lately." She mumbled. She gripped the clipboard and faced the nurse. "Ever since we got married and had Hikari, he was treating me with less, and less respect. He also stopped saying I love you for a while. Then one day he suddenly decides to cook me breakfast, then cook me a nice dinner. AND! He started cleaning the house so wouldn't have to, and then he's been telling me that he loves me almost every chance he gets." Sakura explained to the nurse. "He's even bonding with Hikari! He's telling her all these stories. I don't know what they are but, she keeps asking me if princesses are even allowed to walk around their villages unattended."

The nurse just nodded and then gave Sakura more info about the patient on another clipboard. "Sorry Sakura-San, I only know him as the hokage, so I don't really know what you're talking about." She said. Sakura took the board and growled. "Have….to…..find…..someone who…knows who Naruto……is…" She grumbled as she walked away.

The door opened up and Naruto threw the cleaning supplies in the closet. "I hunny!" He yelled as Sakura came in. 'Oh god….He's going back to the nickname…..' She thought as set her bag down. "Are you here all day?" She asked as he took the bandana off. "No, I go to work." He said. She rolled her eyes and started to walk but he and Hikari both stepped in her way. "Let's go on vacation." Naruto said. She opened her mouth to say no but Hikari butt in. "Just us 3 mommy!" She yelled with a big smile. Sakura looked at their daughter and then looked at Naruto who was making a puppy dog face along with the 5-year-old next to him.

"Fine…." She said as she gave up. Naruto smiled and grabbed her arms. "You pick where!" He said with all smiles. She brushed his hands away with a confused face. "Me? You're actually letting ME pick?" She asked. He nodded and she looked at Hikari then back to her husband. Seeing the big smile on his face and realizing what he did for her these past few days she actually smiled at him softly. "You pick." She told him. His eyes widened with surprise after her sudden action. "Me? But I just said.." She studded him by walking up the stairs. "You pick Naruto, I don't care, and before I disappear…" She turned around and slightly smiled again. "I'm letting you sleep in the bed again." She told him as she walked up the stairs. 'YES!' He mentally yelled.

"Come on daddy! Let's get back to that story!" Hikari yelled as she grabbed his hand. "I guess, it is your bedtime after all." He said as he took off his apron. He ran up the stairs along with her and when they reached her room he picked her up and swung her onto the bed. She laughed and he gave her her night gown. She quickly threw that on and he pulled up the chair. "Review?" Hikari asked. He nodded and started with his review and didn't even notice that Sakura was standing at the door. "Naruto and Sakura both fell in love and decided to travel the world together." Naruto began. "And then when he agreed she got packed up and they both left, revealing that he was a ninja to her!" Hikari finished. Sakura smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and shook her head and her husband's sudden interest of telling stories. 'Where did he get such a big imagination?' She thought as she walked away.

"Aright let's begin…………"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They traveled for hours. She was surprised that he could run for so long. "Naruto-kun, aren't you tired?" Sakura asked as he ran down a road. He shook his head and watched a few carriages go by. He smiled at the waving man that guided the horses and soon came to a stop. "I thought you weren't tired?" She asked as he set her down. "I'm not; I just need to take a look at the map." He told her as he took out a map. She smiled and he sat down next to her so they both could look at the map. "Where should we go first?" Naruto asked her. "I want to go whale watching." She told him as she pointed to a beach. "We're close to the ocean, so let's go see if we can get a boat and go." She then said.

He nodded and stood up. "Alright whale watching it is." He said as he held out a hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up. She jumped onto his back and he started to run again, but he fell to his knees. "Naruto-kun!" She jumped off and grabbed him before he fell over. "S-Sorry I guess I am a bit tired." He said as he started to get up. He shook a little and she forced him back down. "No Naruto-kun stay down and I'll have someone take us to the ocean." She told him. She looked around, and just her luck. A carriage was on its way over. She leaned Naruto up against a tree and ran in the middle of the dirt road. The man stopped his horses and pulled up next to her.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" The one eyed man asked. "Are you busy transporting anybody at the moment?" She asked him. "No I'm not; I was just on my way home." He told her. She couldn't tell if the man was smiling or not from under the mask, but she decided to smile anyway. "Well, could Naruto and I have a ride to the ocean if you're not too busy?" She asked. The gray haired man looked over to Naruto; who was looking at a map at the moment. "Sure." He said. "Why not?" She could tell he was smiling now. "Thank you so much. I'll pay and ever-" "You don't have to pay, it's on me." He interrupted. She smiled again and nodded. "Thank you." She turned around and ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. This man is planning on giving us a ride to the ocean. Come on." She helped him stand but stumbled a bit. She saw the man that guided the horses help her with Naruto and smiled. "Thank you." She said again. Once again she could tell the man was smiling, and he helped her help Naruto get into the carriage. "The ocean right?" The man asked. "Yes." She told him. "Any particular place?" He asked again. She shook her head. "Just a place with boats would be nice." She told him. "Ok get in and I'll start going." He said as he jumped up to his eat. "My name is Sakura by the way." She told him as she held out her hand. The hidden smile appeared again as he reached out to shake it.

"Kakashi." He told her. She smiled and let of his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi." She said as she bowed. "You don't have to act so proper. It's not like you're a princess." He said with a laugh. She smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Heh heh….yeah…sorry." She said. "Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you too Sakura, now get in and we will be off," She nodded and jumped inside the carriage to sit next to Naruto. Then Kakashi whipped at the horses and they turned around to head for the ocean.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where could she have gone?" The king asked as his guards searched Sakura's bedroom. The queen paced the hall way in worry as the guards searched the castle. "She ran away…..I know she did." She mumbled to herself. The king walked out of the room and walked over to his wife. "All of her non-royal outfits are missing." He told her. She blinked and looked over. "All of them?" She asked. He nodded and she looked at the ground. "She did run away." She told herself as she felt tears rushing to her eyes.

"My lord?" A man asked as he walked over. The king looked over and smiled. "Hello Iruka." He greeted the man with a firm handshake. "I understand that the princess has disappeared?" Iruka asked as several men stood behind him. The king nodded and looked at the queen. "She's very worried…." He began. "I want you to find her as soon as possible, and if she's with the Jinchuuriki………" He looked at the men with a serious look. "Kill him."

"Yes! My lord!" They all yelled with a salute. He got Iruka's attention once more before he was gone. "You have troops all over the world correct?" The king asked. Iruka nodded and held up a small map. "2 stations in each country my lord." He told him. "Good. Tell each station to keep an eye out for Sakura." The king ordered. "Will be done my lord. Anything else?" Iruka asked. The king shook his head and Iruka bowed. "Then I shall be off." He said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "I hope they find her." The queen muttered. 'And I also hope Naruto will be safe……'

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miss. Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he shook the sleeping princess. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the gray haired man for a moment, but then closed her eyes again to sleep a little longer. "Miss. Sakura, we've arrived at the north eastern shores." He said as he shook her some more. She opened her eyes again and this time kept them open. "North Eastern?" She asked. He nodded and helped her sit up. "We've been here for awhile, but I didn't want to wake you two." He said. 'Us two?' She thought as she looked around. Naruto was nowhere in sight, but when she shifted slightly she realized that her head was on his lap when she was asleep.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that he was sleeping peacefully with his head against the wall of the carriage. She smiled and looked at Kakashi. "Thanks again Kakashi." She said as she started to stand up. "No problem." He simply replied as Sakura started to wake Naruto up. "Naruto-kun…..we've arrived. Wake up." She shook him a little more and he finally started to open his eyes. He saw her in between his eyelids as he opened them. "Sakura-Chan…..we're…here…." He asked as he moved his head away from the wall. She nodded and grabbed his hand. "Come on, if there are any boats, I don't want to miss out." She said as she pulled him out of the carriage. "Whoa…"

"Take good care you two. Maybe I'll see you again someday." Kakashi said as he got back in his seat. Sakura turned around and smiled. "You too Kakashi!" She yelled and waved as he started moving away. Naruto yawned and Sakura began to pull him again. "Come on…." She said as they approached a small town that hung off the docks. "Let's ask her!" She said as she saw a girl tying up a boat. She noticed the girl right away and fixed the toothpick hanging from her mouth. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yes, we were wondering if there was a whale watching service going out anytime soon?" Sakura asked the woman.

The woman fixed her toothpick again and looked to the right. "There's a girl named Ino that works with the whale watching service." She told them. "Her next set out is tomorrow morning, so you'll have to stay in a hotel." She finished tying her boat up and Sakura bowed with a smile. "Thank you." She said as she grabbed the yawning Naruto's hand and they were soon gone. "You know you should really stop bowing to people." Naruto mumbled as they walked through the small town. "I should, but I can't help it." She said as she looked at the small shops. He sighed and looked out towards the ocean. The seagulls sang a nice tune in a way to him. It was strange, yet relaxing.

"Naruto-kun, let's stay here." Sakura said as they stopped at a hotel. "It looks expensive…." Naruto grumbled. "I'm a princess remember." She told him as she dragged him inside. "Right…..the purse with the money…" He said as he remembered the giant purse that was somewhere hidden in her backpack. "May I help you?" The black haired woman asked from behind the desk. "Yes, we need a room to stay for the night." Sakura told her. The woman nodded and took a few things out for her to sign. Naruto felt a little uneasy and told her that he was going to stand outside for a little while. She nodded and she kissed him before he left.

As he sat outside on a bench, he stared up to the sky and watched the seagulls dance in the sky. "It feels good to be out of that village for once…." He mumbled to himself as he exhaled a fog from him mouth. It was getting cold. He was getting cold. "Naruto-Kun!" Sakura called out from the hotel's entrance. He looked over and saw that she had a key, and then walked over to grab the keys from her hand as she picked up her backpack. "Let's get a little more sleep." She said as they walked to their room. "Hope you don't mind it being a room with one bed?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So you made uncle Kakashi the horse dude, Uncle Iruka the main ninja assassin captain or whatever and Auntie Ino the whale watching host?" Hikari asked as Naruto finished. "Yeah you got it." He told her as he tucked her in. "So they're gonna start the whale watching tomorrow night?" She asked as he walked to the door. He nodded and set a finger on the light switch. "Do you feel better daddy?" She asked. He nodded and shut out the light. "Good night. I love you." "Love you too Daddy."

Naruto shut Hikari's door and started down the hall. Nearly forgetting that Sakura told him he could sleep on the bed he slowly backed up and walked into his room. "Why are you always up and reading that book?" He asked as he shut the door. She looked up from the small book and shrugged. "It's good and I can't help it." She told him as he lied down. She looked at him in the corner of her eye and saw that his eyes were already closed and he was already asleep. She shut her eyes and book with a smile, and set the book down on the nightstand. Scooting as far away as possible from Naruto, she shut out the lamp light, closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


	4. Whale watching with assassins

"Tomorrow ok?" Naruto told his daughter. She had just woken up and was very excited to get going on the trip. She ran into her parent's bedroom and jumped on their bed crying out 'We're going on a trip!' over and over; which eventually led to Naruto telling her that they were leaving tomorrow. "Awwww, I was so excited." Hikari responded with a huff. Naruto shook his head and looked over his shoulder only to see Sakura reaching for her book. "Don't you have to go to work?" Naruto asked; making her stop in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Yeah….." She mumbled. Then she stood up and walked over to the closet to get dressed.

"Why is mommy so mad at you?" Hikari asked out of the blue. Naruto looked back over and smiled. "Because Daddy used to be stupid and lost all her trust." He whispered. He then looked over his shoulder to peer through the closet just to make sure that his pink haired wife didn't hear and then looked back at his daughter. "That's all." He finished. The small golden blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at the closet as Sakura came out dressed for work. "Daddy's talking about you!" She yelled. "Say what?! Hikari!" Naruto yelled as she ran over to her mother. Sakura looked at her daughter and then looked at Naruto with a cold stare. And then without another word, she left the room.

"See what you did Hikari?" Naruto asked as he stood up. Hikari giggled and he looked at the door. "Shit! I forgot!" He yelled. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving the young girl startled. "Daddy?" She asked as she looked around. "Where'd you go?" She walked out the door with a confused look, and quickly dashed for the stairs; which Sakura was still on her way down. When Sakura reached the bottom she was greeted by Naruto holding a water bottle and a granola bar. "Again?" She asked. He nodded and she took the small breakfast. And then with a roll of her eyes she walked for the door.

When she reached it, she held out a hand to open it but Naruto reached the handle first. He opened the door and held out a hand presented the outside to her. "See you later." He simply said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow and slowly walked out. Then as she walked away from the door she heard an 'I Love you' Before hearing the door shut. She turned around and saw through the window that he walked away from the door and picked up the phone. Wondering who he could be calling for a moment, she turned around and started for work.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Sakura got home a little later than usual. She expected everyone to be asleep, or at least Naruto telling that story of his to Hikari, but she was wrong. She stepped through the door and they were playing cards on the dining table, and to her surprise; they weren't the only ones. "Naruto……why are my parents here?" She asked as she set her bag down. The blonde hokage looked over and smiled. "Hi hunny…..Oh and they're here because I invited them over." Naruto told her after looking back at the game. Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter with a big smile as Mr. Haruno kept a sour look at Hikari; who had just won the game.

"I win again!" Hikari yelled as she threw her hands in the air. 'And now……he's getting along with my parents…..especially my father….' Sakura thought as she glanced at her father. She hasn't seen him in years and now Naruto is playing cards with him suddenly. 'This is too weird.' She thought as she walked over. "You wanna play?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at the cards on the table and sighed. "Sure…." She said. Naruto immediately stood up and presented his spot to her. "You can sit here and I'll find a seat." He said as he scooted the chair out a little.

The glare drifted away from the cards and soon met Naruto. He just smiled and scooted it out a little more. "It's fine….I don't mind." He said as he kept the smile on his face. She walked over and grabbed the chair as his hand slipped off of it. She sat down and her mother delt the cards. "It's been awhile Sakura." Mr. Haruno said as he picked up one of his cards. Sakura looked away from her card as she picked up the second and nodded. "It's has hasn't it?" She said as she picked up the third. Her father nodded as well and picked up the forth. Soon Naruto was sitting next to Hikari giving Sakura some space, and all seven cards were delt to each player.

"Go fish?" Sakura asked as she recognized the card count. Naruto and Hikari both nodded. "It's Hikari's favorite card game." Naruto told her. Sakura looked away from her cards as soon as he said and looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't even know that. How did he? Has he really been bonding with her this much? It's almost like he's a total different person. "Naruto how…" "OK LET'S START!" Hikari interrupted. Sakura's voice wasn't loud enough to counter her daughter's so she just sighed and started to play the game.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later they finally finished the game and it was only 9:00. They spent a long time playing go fish and Sakura was tired, mostly from the long day. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Sakura said as she hugged and kissed each one at the door. "Bye sweetie." Her mother said back. Her father only responded with a bye and was soon waiting outside. Sakura was expecting to see her mother walk out right after her good bye but was surprised to see her hug and kiss Naruto on the cheek. "Good bye Naruto." She said as she walked back over to the door. "Bye Grandma!" Hikari yelled from the stairs. Mrs. Haruno blew a kiss at the golden blonde and looked back at Naruto. "Thank you for inviting us over Hun." She said before shutting the door behind her.

As soon as her mother left, Sakura looked at Naruto. "Why did you do that?" She asked him. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes and shrugged. "Dunno……just wanted to get to know your parents better I guess." He told her. She opened her mouth to speak but yet again couldn't say anything. 'What is he doing? Reading the 'How to gain your wife's respect' book?' She thought as he started for the stairs. "I'm going to tell Hikari that story now…..am I allowed in the bed again?" He asked as he set a hand on Hikari's tiny shoulder. He wasn't even looking at her. Sakura noticed this right away and asked "Why aren't you looking at me?"

He looked over his shoulder and shrugged. "Dunno….why is it a problem?" He asked. She shook her head and looked at the ground. "So can I?" Naruto asked again. She looked up again and slowly nodded. "Yeah sure…" She mumbled. He smiled and looked at Hikari. "Well let's go, the whales are waiting Hikari." He said as he and the small Uzumaki started up the stairs. "YAY! WHALES!" Hikari yelled from the top. Sakura then heard a loud shushing noise from Naruto and then the closing of Hikari's door. She sighed and then walked up the stairs herself. 'What the hell is he telling her……………'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Review?" Hikari asked as she got settled in her bed. Naruto pulled up his story telling chair and sat down to think. "They arrived in the town next to the ocean….do you remember which shores they're at?" He asked. "Pop quiz?" She asked. He slightly chuckled and nodded. "Ok……hmm….The north shores?" She asked. "No….You were close though." He said with another chuckle. "North Eastern." He then said. "Ok…..alright I'm ready. You can start now." She said as she made herself comfortable. He smiled and made himself comfortable as well and then started.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You wanna watch the whales?" A blonde woman asked. Sakura and Naruto both nodded. "Yes we do…..very much." Sakura said as she nodded. The blonde woman looked at her boat and then back. "I guess I can arrange for two more people." She said with a smile. Sakura's face lit up and she looked at Naruto; who was spacing off at the moment. "Naruto-kun did you hear that?" She asked. He snapped out of the spacyness and looked at the princess. "Hear what?" He asked. She frowned and pointed to the blonde's boat. "She's letting us go." She told him. "Ooooo…" He responded as he examined the boat. She sighed and looked back to the woman.

"Thank you Miss. Ino." She said as she started to bow. Naruto stopped her and she looked at him. He shook his head and she remembered what he told her yesterday. 'You know you should really stop bowing to people.' He had told her. She smiled with a nod and looked at Ino. "Thank you." She said again; this time without bowing. Ino smiled back and looked at the boat. "Go ahead and get on, and I'll take off….." She started. "Oh and By the way, what particular whales were you watching for?" She asked. "Any, I don't care." Sakura responded. Ino looked at Naruto and he said the same thing.

"Alright then, were heading North east." She told them as they all got on the boat. "North east?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded and stopped to let them know what they were doing. "Towards Alaska." She told them. "Most of the passengers want to see Killer whales." She opened a small half door that led to flight of stairs. "The stairs that go up lead to the bridge, where I steer the boat. And the stairs that go down lead to the small rooms where you can rest on our way." She told them as she shut the half door. They both nodded and she gave them one last smile before walking up the stairs.

"Where do you think the other passengers are?" Sakura asked as she started looking around. "Probably down stairs." He said as she found herself looking over the edge. Soon the boat started moving and Sakura reached down to touch the spray, but the boat wasn't moving fast enough for it to reach her. 'Darn….' She thought as she reached back in. Naruto walked over and hugged her as he looked over as well. "Why such a random hug?" She asked. He shrugged and set his chin on the top of her head to look forward. She slightly giggled and looked to where he was looking.

"It's foggy huh?" She asked as the boat passed a buoy. He blinked and nodded; causing his chin to rub the top of her head. She slightly giggled again and looked at the buoy. "That's a lot of seagulls." She said as she saw the millions of seagulls that slept on the floating piece of metal. He nodded again, and this time brought his head away from hers. "Something wrong?" She asked as she turned around. He was looking at the stairs that went down. They were next to the ones that went up and looked completely empty. So what was he looking at?

His eyes narrowed and he walked over. "Naruto-Kun?" She asked as she followed him. "Hello? Is someone there?" He asked as he was now in front of the stairs. When no response came he looked at Sakura and shrugged. "Thought someone was watching us." He said as he walked over to her. She blinked and looked at the staircase that led below. It was dark. She didn't like it. It almost scarred her. Wrong…..it did scare her. She imagined small cries from underneath. Almost as if there were only dead people under there. Maybe just a murderer waiting in the darkness to kill them. She didn't know; the thought only gave her chills.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he noticed her long stare at the downward stairs. "Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" He asked again; this time standing in front of her. Now that the stairs were out of view she snapped out of it and looked at him with a weak smile. "I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. "You're stuttering….are you cold?" He asked as he looked back at her. "Y-Yes…." She lied. He nodded and took off his jacket. "Here, you can wear my jacket." He helped her put the jacket on and she smiled. "Th-Thanks Naruto-Kun." She said. He smiled and nodded in response and she walked over to a bench.

He walked over and put an arm around her. Not only to keep her warm. He was a bit cold too since she was wearing his only jacket. "Are you two ok down there?" A voice asked. Naruto and Sakura both looked up and saw Ino leaning over a rail. "Yeah…..ummm aren't you supposed to be steering the boat?" Naruto asked as he remembered she was the one controlling the floating hunk of metal. "Oh I am, the wheel is right here." She said as she pointed behind her, even though the two down below couldn't see. "Anyway, you two should head down stairs and I'll let you know when were in the whale zone." She said before disappearing.

Sakura gulped. 'Not downstairs…..' She thought as Naruto stood up to stretch. He held out a hand and smiled. "Come on let's go." He said with a smile. She gulped again and took his hand. 'You can do this Sakura…..' She thought as they approached the stairs. 'Why would there be dead people? Why would there be a murderer hiding in the shadows?' She asked herself as Naruto led her down the first step. She followed him down until the shadow reached her foot. She slightly gasped and looked at Naruto; who was halfway consumed by the darkness.

"Is something wrong?" He asked at her sudden gasp and stop. She slowly started to head back up the stairs backwards, but Naruto kept a tight grip on her hand. "Sakura-Chan…..are you afraid of the dark?" He asked as he finally noticed what was happening. "No! Of course not!" She responded as she blushed in embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow and she slouched in defeat. "Ok…..I am…..just a bit…" She mumbled. She looked at him and saw that he was still in the same position. "Ok I am a lot." She finally said. He lowered the eyebrow and smiled. "It's Ok Sakura-Chan I'll protect you."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok I'm trusting you…" She told him as they started going further into the darkness. Soon they reached the bottom and Naruto searched the wall for a light switch as Sakura clinged to his body. "Found it." He muttered as he flipped the small switch. The light came on and revealed a small hallway and a relived Sakura. Naruto smiled and looked down to the princess that hung tight to his torso. "Sakura-Chan, everything fine see?" He said as he presented the empty hallway with wooden doors. She nodded and they both started walking; Sakura still hanging on to Naruto. He knocked on the first door they passed and it opened up.

"Yes may I help you?" A woman asked. "Sorry I was just wondering if this room was empty." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. The woman smiled and pointed down the hall. "There's an empty one at the end." She told him. "Thank you ma'am." He said as she shut the door. He and Sakura started for the room, and the door across from the woman's opened. A suspicious looking man peered though and looked at them as they entered their room. He smiled and clicked a button on which seemed to be a walkie-talkie. "Sir….I found them…..what should I do?" He asked. His response didn't take long. "Wait till I give command……just keep them on that boat for now."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took till the next day to get to the area they needed to be in. Everyone was out of their rooms and were out on the deck looking for whales. Along with Naruto, Sakura, the woman they disturbed yesterday, and the suspicious man from across the way. Apparently he wasn't alone. He had some friends with him and they all kept a close watch on the princess and jinchuuriki boy. "Naruto-kun look!" Sakura yelled as she spotted a dorsal fin coming out of the water. He smiled and looked over. "That's a big one." He said as he noticed the size. She nodded and looked to the right. "And there's some more." She said as she pointed. He looked over and smiled again. "I can see their heads and everything." He said as he saw the giant dolphin relatives peering over the water line.

Sakura nodded and looked at Ino; who was taking pictures. "Do you always do this?" Sakura asked as Ino started reviewing her photos. "Yeah, I do. It's how I make a living." She told her. Just then a killer whale perched its head out of the water right next to the boat. "WHHAAAA! Look how close it is!" Naruto yelled as he leaned over the edge. "Naruto-kun stop you might fall off." Sakura said as she pulled on his shirt. She was still wearing his jacket. Ino giggled and took a picture of the baby whale and it squealed in joy before disappearing under the water again.

Disappointed that it was gone so soon, Naruto jumped back a bit and looked at Ino. "That must have been a good shot?" He said as Ino reviewed the photo. "Yes it was. That was lucky." She said as she let the camera dangle from the strap around her neck. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura; who was now leaning over the edge to get a better look at a small whale in the distance. "And you tell me not to lean over the edge." He said with a laugh. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Well I'm allowed." She told him. "Says who?" He asked. "Me." She quickly responded. "What?" He playfully asked as he pulled her off.

They both laughed he did so and Ino took another picture; getting their attention. "What did you take this time?" Sakura asked. The whale watching host smiled and pointed in front of her. "See that there?" She asked. They both looked to where she was pointing and saw a line of mountains. "That there is Alaska." She told them. They both smiled to the sight and looked back to her. "We're that close?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded and went back to taking pictures. "That's so cool." Sakura mumbled. Remembering he was still holding the pink haired princess, he let go and smiled. "Let's check out the other side of the boat." He said. She nodded and they both walked over to the other side.

"Should I go now?" The man asked through his walkie-talkie. "Yes you may." The man nodded and looked at the rest of the ninja assassins sent by the king. He nodded and they all took out a kunai. He mouthed the words 'go' and they all started walking over to the couple. Naruto's ear twitched and he looked over his shoulder. Noticing the assassins he grabbed Sakura; which received a yelp from her, and jumped on the rail. "Hey get down, you could fall in." A man yelled from the other side of the boat. Ino looked over and saw that the men had weapons and gasped. 'Oh no!' She thought as Naruto grinned.

Sakura blinked as she hung from his hooped arm around her. His other hand was holding onto a pole that stuck out from the rail. "Hand over the princess boy." One assassin said as he held out a hand. Naruto shook his head and the assassin in the middle growled. "We'll kill you boy!" He threatened. Naruto smiled and shook his head again. "You're going to kill me anyway right?" He asked as he lifted a foot. Everyone on the boat gasped as he jumped off the rail, bringing the princess along with him. "Shit!" Ino yelled. She ran over and clobbered one assassin's head with her camera to get them out of the way and looked over the edge. "What?!"

Naruto was standing on the water's surface and Sakura was carefully getting on his back. He looked up and smiled at Ino. "Thanks for the ride Ino!" He yelled before running off. Her mouth was wide open as they both ran off, and the assassins jumped over the rail as well. Then they started chasing after the two. Ino's eyes widened as she noticed that they had left the unconscious one behind. 'What jerks…' She thought as she threw his unconscious body down the flight of stairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"AAAH! Don't stop there! I wanna know what happens next!" Hikari yelled as Naruto put the chair away. "Tomorrow night." He said with a smile. "But we'll be gone on that trip." She mumbled. "I'll tell you anyway." He said. "Really?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her goodnight. "Good night. I love you." He said as he started for the door. "I love you too daddy." She responded. He smiled and turned off the light and then walked out.

When he entered Sakura and his room he saw that she was reading again and shook his head. "What? I like this book." She said as he walked over. "What's it about?" He asked as he took off his jacket. "Stuff….." She muttered as she stuffed her face back into the book. He smiled and shook his head again. "What's your story about?" She asked after a bit of silence. He looked at her and saw that she hadn't taken her eyes off the book. "Stuff…." He told her. She shot him a quick glare and then went back to the book. "Fine…..be like that…." She muttered. "Good night. I love you." Naruto then said as he lied down. She looked at him and sighed before shutting the book. "Good night…" She said back. He didn't show it, but he was surprised that she said this. 'She's slowly coming back to me…………….'


	5. Alaska and Polar bears

I'm sorry if it took a little longer than usual.

Ive been really busy.

Easter, and i have a French exchange student living with me.  
It's been weird.

Anyway. I decided to have modern tech. In the story, because that would make it easier to get around.  
But thats only in Naruto's story, not in his real life.....if that even makes sence.......lol

Anywhooo......Enjoy^^

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That morning Sakura woke up at 9 and expected Naruto to still be in the bed, but he wasn't. "Where is he?" She asked as she looked around. "It's early for him to be up, especially on a Saturday." She got off the bed and got dressed. After that she walked into the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth before walking out. She walked out of the room and started down the stairs. "And then! The whale jumps out and attacks them!" Hikari yelled from the living room. "No…That's not gonna happen." Naruto then said. Sakura reached the bottom and looked in the living room. Hikari had a doll and was running in circles around the coffee table while Naruto was chasing her.

"I don't think being eaten by a killer whale would be a good ending Hikari." Naruto said as he barely missed her. She giggled and started running faster. "Then when they get to Alaska they freeze to death! Mwahahaha!" She laughed evilly as she dodged him again. "What?" He asked playfully. "Daddy! You're a killer whale!" She yelled. "I'm a killer whale huh?" He asked as he scooped her up. "Then I eat you!" He said playfully as they spun around. She laughed very hard along with him as he gave her a raspberry on her stomach.

Sakura smiled and began to giggle along with them, but stopped when she realized what she was doing. 'Why am I laughing? Especially after what he did……….' She thought as Naruto noticed her. "Hi hunny, were just playing around." He said with a smile. "Heh, heh….You can put me down now daddy." Hikari said as she continued to laugh. He nodded and set her down. "How long have you been playing down here?" Sakura asked as he looked back up. "Ever since she woke up at 7." He told her. Sakura smiled and walked over to Hikari. "Where did you get that doll?" She asked as she pointed to the doll in her hands.

"Daddy bought it this morning." She said with a big smile. Sakura blinked and looked at Naruto. "You what?" She asked. He smiled and pointed to the garbage. "Her favorite doll broke this morning so I went and got her a new one just for her." He told her with a smile. Sakura smiled and stood up. "Thank you….Naruto." She said with small smile. Naruto's eyes widened for a quick smile and he smiled back. "Well that surprised me." He said. "How?" She asked as Hikari started running around again. "You said thank you, and then you smiled" He told her as he pointed. She huffed and looked away. "Whatever….." She muttered; making Naruto chuckle.

"COME ON DADDY! LET'S GO PACK FOR OUR TRIP!" Hikari yelled as she grabbed his hand. He waved to Sakura and he was soon dragged up the stairs. Sakura shook her head with another smile and headed up the stairs. 'Maybe I was wrong……..' She thought as she entered their room. 'Maybe I was just lying to myself………' She walked into the closet and grabbed a few things. "I don't wear much, but…" "Don't forget your kimono" Naruto interrupted. She turned around and saw him holding a small 5-year-old's kimono. "Why?"

"Just trust me, you'll need it." He said as Hikari ran in and grabbed it. She blinked and looked to the side. 'It's hard to trust him now……..' She thought. "What you can't even trust me to bring a kimono?" He asked. She looked away from the spot on the ground and looked at him. "I a….umm…" "Just bring it ok." He interrupted as he walked away. "Where are we going anyway?" She asked as she walked out of the closet. "It's a surprise." He said as he closed a backpack. She huffed and looked away. "Fine…." She mumbled. He chuckled and put the backpack on. "Hikari and I will be downstairs." He said before walking out. She sighed and started packing her things.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later after they got all packed and ready they left the village and were off down the road. "Daddy? When will we be there?" Hikari asked as they walked down a dirt road. "It might take a few days." He said as he adjusted her on his back. "A few days?" She asked. He nodded and Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Where are we going?' She thought. Naruto looked at her after her thought and she looked away. "Are you sure mommy will like this place?" Hikari whispered as they moved on. Naruto silently chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I know she will." He whispered back. Hikari smiled and nodded back before looking at Sakura. "So mommy, how are you?" She asked. Sakura looked at her and raised an eyebrow again. "That's random…..I'm fine….how are you?" She asked back.

"SUPER!" Hikari replied. Naruto nearly busted up laughing; making Sakura look at him. "What's so funny?" She asked. He shook his head. "Just an inside joke, right Hikari?" He asked. Hikari nodded and he set her down. "Shoulders?" He asked. She nodded again and he threw her on his shoulders. "Inside joke?" Sakura asked as Hikari played with Naruto's hair. "Yea….you wouldn't understand though…..you had to be there." He told her. She narrowed her eyes and Hikari lightly tapped Naruto's head. "Airplane daddy!" She yelled. "Alright, Alright." He spread his hands out and started running around while they both made airplane sounds. Sakura smiled and shook her head as they ran ahead. 'I swear, sometimes he's the same age as her….'

Later that night, they stopped to make a camp and rest. Naruto made a fire and Sakura laid out the sleeping bags, while Hikari ran around with her doll. When Naruto finished he grabbed Hikari by the collar and smiled. "Bedtime." He said. She smiled back as she looked up to him. "Ok daddy." She said. He let go of her collar and ran over to her sleeping bag, while Sakura just finished setting it up. "You're going to tell me that story right? Like you promised?" Hikari asked as Sakura went to lie down. "Well yeah of course." He replied as he walked over. She made a big smile and hugged her doll tight. Then he sat down next to her and smiled. "Let's see, we left off when the assassins attacked and they ran off towards Alaska, right?" He asked. She nodded and hugged her doll tighter. "Alright let's go from there……"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Sakura yelled as Naruto ran across the water's surface. "Perfectly safe why?" He asked. "Well…..WE'RE RUNNING ON KILLER WHALE INFESTED WATERS!!!" She yelled back. "Sakura-Chan, killer whales don't hurt people." He said with a laugh, and then in almost in an instant he stopped. "Or do they?" He then asked. "WHAT!!" She yelled. Then one of the assassins that chased after them appeared behind them. Sakura looked over her shoulder and gasped. "Naruto-Kun behind us!" She yelled. He looked over his shoulder and jerked to the left, making the assassin miss his attack and plunge strait for the water.

"HA!" Naruto yelled as he came to a stop. "NARUTO GO!" Sakura yelled in his ear. "Right…." He mumbled as he regained his balance. They ran for a little longer until the second assassin caught up. Naruto grinned and turned around. "KILLER WHALES ATTACK!!" He yelled while swinging his arms high in the air. Nothing happened; the assassin only stopped in made a confused face. Sakura slapped her forehead and Naruto dropped him arms. "That totally worked out in my head…." He mumbled. "GOOOO!!" Sakura yelled as the assassin came close for an attack. He threw an arm with a kunai, but Naruto slapped his hand to the side. Then with a back flip, he kicked the assassin in the chin, and once he got his balance he turned around and ran off again.

With the third assassin still on the boat, being questioned by Ino and the passengers, Naruto and Sakura were free. For now. "Is that is?" Naruto asked as he kept running. Sakura looked over her shoulder and only saw water and the boat in the far distance. "Yeah…they're not chasing us anymore." She told him as she looked ahead again. "Naruto-Kun what were you thinking back there?" She asked as she remembered the Killer whale attack thing. "Heh….Heh……it worked in my head, I thought with the luck I had, that it would really happen." He told her with a nervous laugh. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well your luck did help I guess…..we're safe…" She said. "For now…." He then mumbled. "Yeah….." She mumbled before closing her eyes. She felt tired, even though she had just woken up an hour or so ago. She just drifted off into a deep sleep as Naruto quickly approached Alaska.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said as he shook the sleeping princess. "Sakura-Chan, wake up…." He said again; shaking her a little more. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him wearing a smile, while someone sat next to him. "Sakura-Chan, we're in Alaska." He said. Her eyes shot wide and she sat up immediately. "We are?" She asked. Naruto nodded and she started looking around. They were in a cabin. Not the Ice cold shores of the white state. "How did we get in a cabin?" She asked him. "Lucky for us, we were found by this guy here named Roy." He told her. She looked over to the black haired man wearing an eye patch. "You?" She asked. He nodded and gave her a cup. "It helps….it's just warm tea." Roy told her as she took it. "So what is wrong with the eye?" She asked before taking a sip. "Got attacked by a polar bear, nasty scar…." He told her with a smile.

Sakura nodded and Naruto looked at him weirdly. 'This guys weird…' He thought as he took a sip of his own cup. "So what part of Alaska are we in?" Sakura asked. "You're in a small town called Elim." Roy told her. "It's just off the shore. I was driving my pickup, and I saw him." He pointed to Naruto. "Carrying you, down an icy road, so I picked you guys up." He then said as he pointed to her. "Oh…" She looked at her teas and sighed. "Did you have to deal with more assassins?" She asked. Naruto didn't notice that she had asked the question to him, until a few minutes went by and Roy elbowed him. He jerked his head up from staring in the tea cup and smiled. "Sorry what?"

"Did you have to deal with more assassins?" She asked again, a little annoyed. "Just one." He began. "The first one that had attacked. The one that fell in the water." He finished as he looked over in the corner. She looked over to the corner as well and saw that an assassin was tied up. "Oh, I forgot to mention that he was dragging this guy by the leg too." Roy said as he looked as well. Sakura blinked and looked at Naruto. "You fought him while I was on your back?" She asked. He nodded and took a sip of his tea. "It wasn't that hard." He said as he pulled the cup away. She raised an eyebrow and went to speak, but a loud noise from outside stopped her. "POLAR BEAR! I'LL GET IT!" Roy yelled as he stood up. He ran into the other room and Naruto looked at Sakura. "Isn't that how he almost lost his eye?" She asked. He nodded and the first thing she did was jump off the bed and run after him. Naruto did the same after setting his cup down.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura ran out of the cabin and immediately stopped as she got a look around. Nothing was in sight. It was almost like they were the only ones there. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and then heard a roar to the right. She looked right and saw that Roy was covered in a thick jacket and didn't have a weapon or anything. Just an odd looking stick and his whistle. "That's right….Shoo!" He said as he swung his arm and sick in front of the white bear standing next to his truck. "Roy-" She stopped as she noticed her situation. She was cold. Very cold. "Sakura-Chan." A voice said as a giant jacket was thrown on her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto wearing one of his own. "Roy told me that we could use them when we left." He told her with a smile.

"AAH!" Roy yelled. They both looked over and were immediately worried that he was hurt again but something made the worry disappear. "NO! BAD POLAR BEAR!" Roy scolded as the bear ran off with his stick. "BRING IT BACK!!" He yelled again with a risen fist. Naruto and Sakura both shook their heads and Roy turned around with a sigh and shrug. "Oh well, it's just a stick…." He mumbled as he walked over. Sakura blinked and looked at his truck. It said 'Polar bear watch' on it. "Polar bear watch?" She asked as she pointed to the truck. He blinked back and looked over his shoulder. "Oh right…" He mumbled as he turned his head back around. "I'm with the polar bear watch. I keep them safe." He then told them. Naruto once again wasn't paying attention. He was starring at a small mountain and Sakura slapped him in the stomach to get his attention.

"Naruto-Kun! We should go watch the polar bears with Roy!" She yelled still looking at Roy. Naruto rubbed his stomach and groaned in pain with a nod. Roy smiled and nodded as well. "That sounds like fun. Why not?" He said. Sakura clapped with joy and Naruto groaned a little more. She hit him strangely hard. "Oh and when we're done, where are you headed?" Roy asked as the pink princess jumped with glee. She stopped and gave him a smile. "I don't know….." She looked at Naruto. "Naruto-Kun? Where should we go next?" She asked. He stopped making his painful face and replaced it with a thinking one. "Um……..The closest place that I would like to go to is….." He snapped his finger and pointed to her. "Niagara Falls."

"Niagara Falls? Sounds good." Sakura said with a smile. She looked at Roy and gave him a smile as well. "After we go Polar bear watching, I'll take you to town and get you a plane that goes to the Niagara Falls international airport." He said as he walked over to the truck. "It's a little ways from the falls but I'm sure you guys can last." He then said with a laugh. They both laughed as well and got in the truck after he did. Roy started the car and rolled up the window. "Do you have everything?" He asked before driving off. For a moment they were sure they had everything until Sakura realized something. "WAIT!" She yelled as Roy started to back up. He slammed on the brakes and both of them looked at her. "The assassin!" She said. Roy looked at Naruto and Naruto jumped out of the truck without another word.

Moments later, Naruto came out holding the assassin's unconscious body and threw him in the back of the pickup. "There, now we can leave." Naruto said as he jumped back into the truck. Sakura smiled and looked at Roy; who started driving again. "Are you bringing him to Niagara falls?" He asked as they pulled out of the area. Naruto shook his head. "He's gonna be a problem." He told him. "Good. I wanna question him." Roy said. They all laughed and headed up a hill as the assassin slid around the back of the ice cold pickup.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What seemed to be forever, they finally reached the valley known as 'Polar bear fields'. Sakura looked over the dashboard and saw a few Polar bears I the distance as Roy's truck came to a stop. "Alright let's go." He said as he jumped out. Naruto got out and was soon followed by Sakura. "This way." Roy said as he took out binoculars. He lied down on a snowy hill and looked into them. Naruto and Sakura were soon next to him and watching the distant bears. "I can't see them…" Sakura mumbled as she moved her head around. Roy handed her the binoculars and she looked through them. "Wow…" She said as Naruto tried to look through one; pushing her head to the side so she can only look through one as well.

"This doesn't work Naruto-Kun…." She mumbled as the vision became blurry. "Well I want to see too……" Naruto told her. Roy chuckled and stood up. "Don't worry. We have plenty of time." He told them as he walked over to the truck. He reached into the back and pushed the unconscious assassin to the side so he could take out a small telescope like devise. "Here one of you can use this." He said as he set it up. Naruto was about to claim it, but the princess beat him to it. She jumped up and stuck her eye in the lens to see. Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked through the binoculars. "So are you guys like married or soon to be…or just a couple?" Roy asked; making the two shoot looks at him.

Naruto didn't say anything but Sakura sure did. "Couple" She said as she jerked her head back to the telescope. Without any say on his half, Naruto looked back into the binoculars as he blushed slightly. Sakura was blushing slightly as well, and made a small smirk when she noticed that he was too. 'They totally want each other…' Roy thought as he noticed them both blushing. Then without warning a Polar bear snuck up from behind and started attacking the truck. Roy turned around and saw this. "OH NO!HE WANTS TO EAT THE ASSASSIN!!" He yelled as the polar bear started trying to get into the back. Naruto and Sakura looked over their shoulders and saw that Roy had jumped up onto the bears back.

"Roy what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked as he stood up. Sakura ran over but Roy held out a hand. "It's ok…..I got this...I'm a professional." He said as he started digging through his pocket. Moments later he pulled out a needle and stuck it into the polar bear's right shoulder. The polar bear was active for a few more seconds until it finally passed out and slid off the truck. Roy jumped off of it and clapped his hands together. Seeing Naruto and Sakura's outright shocked faces he smiled and swung his hand in front of himself. "He's fine guys. Don't worry. Just sleeping." He said nervously. They looked at him; jaws still wide open and blinked. "What? He's fine. Now I think we should go……heh….heh…" He chuckled nervously and grabbed his telescope. He put it back into the truck and started it. "Come on." He said to them. Finally coming out of it, they got back into the 3 seated truck and Roy started for town. The next place they were headed was Niagara Falls.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hehe, the ending was kinda funny." Hikari said as Naruto finished. "Yeah I tried." He said with a soft chuckle. "I like the killer whale part too." She then said as he stood up. He chuckled again and walked over to his sleeping bag. "Good night. I love you." He said as she disappeared under her blankets. He heard her mumble the same words back, and he laid down right after. He turned his head to the left and looked at Sakura, who was to into her book to even hear his story. "You brought the book?" He asked; making her flinch. She looked over and nodded.

"Couldn't resist." She told him as she closed the book. "You done with your story already?" She then asked. He nodded and she sat up a little to look at Hikari. "That was fast." She said as she lied back down. "Well you weren't paying attention, so it wouldn't matter much to you now would it?" He said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes and then closed them. "Good night Naruto." She then mumbled. He smiled. "Good night Sakura-Chan." He said back. Sakura made one last smile, before falling asleep.


	6. Niagara Falls

"Wake up sweetie." Sakura said as she woke up the small Uzumaki. The small blonde opened her eyes and sat up, "M-Morning mommy." Hikari mumbled as she looked around the campsite. "Wh-Where's Daddy?" She then asked as she looked back to her mother. "He's being nice and getting us breakfast" Sakura told her as she stood up. "Oh…."Hikari fell back to lie down in her bed and Sakura sat by her bed to clean it up. 'What's gotten into him?' She thought. 'It's like he knows I caught him cheating and now…………he's trying to make up for it.' She looked over to Hikari who was now being greeted by Naruto. 'Or…….He's just trying to gain my trust again and…..He didn't cheat…' Sakura rubbed her forehead and looked at the ground. 'I don't know anymore………' She then closed her eyes and wondered if she just misunderstood the situation and then thought about that day IT happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto?!" Sakura called as she ran down the stairs. "Naruto I need to help Hikari – Where are you going?" She then asked as she saw him putting his jacket on at the door. He turned around and smiled. "I'm going to hang with some friends." He told her as she walked over. "But if I need to help her the-" "it's okay, I'll help her." Sakura interrupted as she fixed his jacket collar. She kissed him and pulled back with a smile. "You go and hang with your friends, it's alright." He nodded and kissed her back before opening the door. "Love you." He quickly said before disappearing. She smiled and turned around to go back up the stairs.

"Alright, I guess I'll help you find the necklace." She said as she opened Hikari's door. "MOMMY!" Hikari yelled as she hugged Sakura's legs. Sakura bent over as much as she could and set a hand on the blonde's head. "What's wrong?" She asked. Hikari let go of her legs and stepped back before looking up to her. "Mommy….He…..He..." She started. Sakura knelt down and wiped Hikari's bangs out of her eyes. "He what?" She asked. "Daddy……He….He…has my necklace….in his jacket pocket." Hikari finally got out. Sakura smiled. "Are you sure hun?" She asked. Hikari nodded and Sakura stood up. "Ok, don't worry, Mommy will go get it." She said as she walked over to the door. Hikari nodded again, and Sakura smiled before walking out the door.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba greeted loudly as the blonde entered the bar. "Hey Kiba!" Naruto greeted back. He walked over and sat on a chair. "So who's all here?" Naruto then asked. Kiba leaned over and Naruto looked over to see. He saw most of the guys but also two women. "What are Ino and Hinata doing here?" Naruto then asked as he looked at Kiba again. "Oh, they just came along." Kiba told him. Naruto nodded and waved to the two women that were looking at him. Ino waved back and looked back to Sai to talk. Hinata blushed as she waved back and then she giggled a bit. "Have some Sake." Kiba said as he set a Sake bottle in front of Naruto. "Thanks…." He mumbled as he took the bottle and poured it into a small cup.

Hinata got up from the table after saying something to Ino and walked over to the two. "Naruto?" She asked as she stood in front of him. He looked away from the sake and turned the seat to face her. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" He asked. "S-Seat….me. Sit!" She asked oddly. "How long have you guys been here?" Naruto asked Kiba. "Awhile…..I think she's a bit drunk." Kiba answered. Naruto nodded and looked at the seat next to him. "Yeah go ahead." He said to the swaying Hyuuga. She nodded after a small hiccup and sat down next to him. "You…are *Hic* so….nice...Naruto-KUN!" Hinata Dunkley said. Naruto nodded and took a sip of his sake. "Thank you Hinata." He then said as he took the cup away.

"And….*Hic* preeeettty Seeexy – Whoa!" She fell of the chair and Naruto just leaned over to look at her. "Are you okay?" He asked as she picked herself up. "Yeah….To-totally!" She yelled as she sat down. "But…trust me! *Hic* Sakura is………one luuucky lady to *Hic* Have you!" Hinata yelled again. Naruto raised an eyebrow and drank his Sake again. He didn't like where this was going. "Um…Hinata are you flirting with me?" He then asked. She choked on her sake and threw the cup back onto the bar. "Flirting?! Me? *Hic* Never! Not with you!" Hinata yelled. "I mean *Hic* you're married and all…..s-so I'm not allowed to…."

Naruto raised his brow again and looked at Kiba. Who was currently Hinata's husband. "So are you…" He mumbled as he looked at her again. "AAAH!" He screamed as she was close to his face. "Well….so….*Hic* what? We both like each other *Hic* right?" Hinata asked as she moved even closer. "I…I never said that." Naruto mumbled as she got even closer. "I thought *Hic* you………………….did….." And then it happened. Sakura walked inside and gasped at the sight. Their lips were together. TOGETHER! 'He's cheating?' She thought as she shook. She saw that he wasn't even trying to pull her away, and his eyes……they were closed…..like he was enjoying it. Then his eyes started to open and Sakura quickly walked out the door.

"MMMMMMM!" Naruto reached his hand back and started tugging on Kiba's shirt. Kiba turned around and Hinata immediately pulled away, but then fell over. "What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked. "She! She! She!" Naruto stuttered as he pointed to Hinata. Kiba looked down and saw that his wife was sleeping. "Fell asleep…." Kiba mumbled. "I'll see you later man." He then mumbled as he picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder and walked over to the door. He walked out and bumped into Sakura. "Oh hey Sakura, see you…" He mumbled as he left. Sakura took a deep breath and walked inside. "Hey Sakura-Chan….." Naruto said as he nervously rubbed the bottom of his nose. She walked over hesitantly and held out a hand.

"What is it?" He asked. "Th-The necklace……you have it." She mumbled as she then pointed to his jacket pocket. "Oh! Hikari's necklace." He said as he reached into the pocket. After a few moments searching through it he pulled out the small necklace. "There…." He handed it to her and smiled. "Tell her sorry for me." He then said. She nodded and turned around to go home. "Love you." Naruto then said as he went back to his drink. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head. 'Cheating jerk!'

And so it began…………..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was thinking about it the whole day. It was getting dark and Naruto and Hikari were playing the whole walk. "Be careful Daddy!" Hikari yelled as she grabbed her toe. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Naruto said as he knelt down. He must have stepped on it. "It's getting late." Sakura said as she looked at the darkening sky. Naruto looked up as well. "It is…..let's make another camp and get some rest." He then said. "Geeeeez How far is this place?" Hikari asked as they started walking aside. "Pretty far, trust me." Naruto told her as Sakura grabbed the bag. She then started making the beds out while Naruto made the fire like usual.

When everything was ready, Hikari lied down in her blankets and Naruto sat down next to her. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and he looked at Sakura; who of course was reading. He turned his head back around and nodded. "Okay let's start…………"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ooookaaay……..We just landed n Canada sooooooooooooo" Sakura mumbled as they walked out of the airport. "Sooooooooooooo what?" Naruto asked. "Which way is the falls?" She asked as she looked around. "That way." A woman told her after she overheard the question. "Oh thank you." Sakura said before turning to face Naruto. "Okay, then let's go that way." He mumbled as he started walking that way. She looked at the map and didn't move so Naruto walked back over and grabbed her arm to pull her along. "Come on………." He mumbled as they walked down the road. "This place is so different then home back in Japan." Sakura mumbled as they walked. "Yeah it is…..They got Cars and Planes and stuff…." Naruto mumbled back. She nodded and they turned around a corner, nearly bumping into a civilian. "Sorry."

The man they bumped into fixed his coffee and wiped his shirt off as Naruto and Sakura walked off. He looked at them and then back to his coffee. Then realizing who they were he looked back. Eyes wide, he dropped the coffee cup and took out a phone. He pressed a button and moved close. "They're in Canada. Headed for Niagara falls." He spoke into it. "Good, Follow them." A voice sounded from the phone. The man nodded and started following them after he fixed his hat. "How long till?" He then asked. "I'll send in some reinforcements soon, just keep them in sight. But don't underestimate the blonde. He's a Jinchuuriki, and a talented ninja. He took out 3 of our forces in Alaska." The man nodded again and continued his pursuit.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They finally reached the falls and first thing Sakura did was run to the closest boat. 'Oh no…….another boat ride…' Naruto thought as he followed her. She ran up to the host and started talking to them, While Naruto looked at the falls. 'Holy Shi-' "Naruto-Kun?" Sakura asked, interrupting his thought. He looked down and shook his head. "Wha-What?" He asked. "Does that sound ok?" She asked. He looked at the black haired woman that was letting people on the boat. "Yea…..sure…" He mumbled. She smiled and looked at the woman. "OK we'll buy 2 tickets." She then said. Hearing this, Naruto smacked his forehead, and the woman let them on the boat.

The undercover assassin walked over to the woman and got her attention. "1 ticket please." He asked as he gave her money. She nodded and let him on the boat. He walked on and followed Naruto and Sakura to the front of the boat. They grabbed ponchos and put them on before walking to the front of the boat. "So why are we in ponchos?" Naruto asked. Sakura pointed to the falls with a smile. "I guess it gets reeeally misty over there." She then said. She looked over her shoulder to see the woman, but the undercover assassin got in her way. She lightly gasped and grabbed Naruto's arm. 'I have a bad feeling about that guy….' She thought as she started pulling him away from the front of the boat.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?" He asked as she pulled him up to the second floor. "Come on…..It's a better view up there." She mumbled as they walked up the steps. He nodded and she walked over to the edge. "See." She held out her hand s, presenting the better view. He nodded again and leaned on the hand rail. She smiled and looked at the stairs. Seeing the assassin come up the steps soon after, she turned back around and leaned on the bars as well. 'Shit! He's an assassin, I just know it.' She thought as she looked to the left. The assassin leaned on the bars as well and stared at the falls. 'I know it….' She looked at Naruto and shook his shoulder. "Naruto-Kun, let's go over there." She said as she pointed to his right.

He nodded and followed her to the right side of the boat. They soon reached the falls and it got very misty and wet, but Sakura could still see the assassin following them. "Shit…" This time she said it aloud and got Naruto's attention. "What is it?" He asked. She blinked and looked at him. "It's nothing just…..I'm just so surprised at all the mist." She said as she set her hands on her hips. "Shit! Look at all the mist." She yelled; making Naruto chuckle. "Sakura-Chan you-" He stopped as something caught his attention. "Naruto-Kun? You ok?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Ass….ass…ins…." He mumbled as he looked around. "Wha?" She looked around as well but saw nothing.

"Are they approaching the boat?" She asked. He slowly nodded and started to back up. He grabbed Sakura's arm and set the other hand on the rail. "Where's the assassin that's been following us?" He asked. "You've known all along?" She asked as more water was exposed. They were getting soaked now. "Yeah….I didn't say anything because I knew you knew." He mumbled. "Let's go…." He pulled her close and they swiftly jumped off the boat. They hit the water silently and started walking around the boat. That is Naruto did. Sakura was on his back. "Be careful…" She whispered as he moved along with the boat. "Yeah Yeah…" He whispered back. She fixed her poncho and Naruto peered around the slow moving boat.

An assassin was slowly walking against the boat, ready to attack them, thinking they were still on the boat. "What are we going to do?" Sakura asked in a whisper. Naruto held up a finger and looked behind them. "There's 5; Two on each side, and the one still on the boat." He mumbled quietly. "So how are we going to get around?" She asked. He looked around and then after a moment she looked down. "You can swim right?" He asked. "Well yeah….wait why?" She asked. "'Cause we're going for a swim." Naruto said. She had no time to say anything. He quickly fell into the water, and soon he was pulling her under the boat.

She held onto his hand as they swam, and they were soon behind the boat. Dodging the fans, they came up and took deep breaths. Naruto then put a hand over Sakura's mouth and looked at the boat. "Some trip to Niagara falls…." He mumbled as he examined both sides. She blinked and grabbed his hand to pull it off. "Are we safe?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled, before hugging him, along with a kiss. During the kiss they both went underwater. They came back up and Naruto started to pull her to shore. When he got tired, he jumped out and started running on the water; Sakura on his back.

When they finally reached the shore, Sakura and Naruto both sat on the ground and looked at the falls. "Geez……Let's go somewhere else now…." Naruto mumbled as he fell back. She chuckled and took out a map out if her backpack. "How about………………Mexico. I heard they have beautiful waterfalls you can jump off of and stuff." She said as she pointed to Mexico. He sat up and looked at it. Then with a nod he stood up and helped her up. "Alright Mexico it is." He said with a smile. "There!" Someone yelled from the direction of the falls. They both looked over and saw that the assassins found them. "Shit! Let's go!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist.

They ran into the street and ran towards the airport. "Naruto-Kun they're gaining!" Sakura yelled as Naruto scrambled through the crowd. He looked up and saw that they were running on the building. He then looked down and immediately jumped up and did a front flip over an assassin that had appeared in front of him. The assassin looked up to see Naruto grinning at him as he went over. When he landed, Sakura's hair was very messy and she blinked as Naruto turned around to keep running. "Umm…Naruto-Kun, I think we have t lose them first!!" She yelled as he jumped on cars, to dodge more assassins. "What do you think I'm trying to do?" He asked as he landed on the side walk.

"THAT WAY!" Sakura yelled as she pointed to the airport in the distance. "ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled back, as he turned right. The assassins followed and Naruto grinned. When he landed in front of the airport, he stopped, set Sakura down, turned around and grinned. He made a hand sign and the assassins stopped in their tracks. "What is he?" One mumbled. Sakura even wondered the same. "SHADOW CLONE JUTZU!" Naruto yelled after a sharp grin. Then out of nowhere, there were more than one Naruto's. There were 50 or so. They all attacked the assassins and Naruto turned around. "Let's go and get that plane while they're distracted." He said as he grabbed the confused princess's hand. She nodded and he pulled her inside. "Next stop! Mexico!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Have you ever been to Niagara falls daddy?" Hikari asked after Naruto finished. He shook his head and kissed her good night. "Maybe someday though." He told her as he walked over to his blankets. He smiled one last time before she lied down. He lied down as well, and once he did, Sakura slammed her book and sat up. "Naruto? A word?" She said as she stood up. He sighed and stood up as well, and followed her behind a tree. "What is it?" He asked as she looked around. "Do you love Hinata?" She immediately asked. "What? Where did this come from?" He asked. She grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Tell me! Do you or do you not?" She demanded through grinded teeth.

"Of course not." He simply said. She let go of his collar and blinked. "R-really?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. "I only love you. If I loved Hinata, I would have been long gone by now." He told her. She blinked again and looked at the ground. "Re-really….." "Why Hinata though?" He interrupted. She blinked and looked up to see him raising an eyebrow. "Ju-just wondering……goodnight Naruto-K…" She stopped herself as she realized what she had almost said. He didn't hear it though. He just walked over to his blankets and lied down. She was relieved that he didn't hear…..but at the same time……….

…………..she wished he did………….


	7. Beaches and Giant dogs

**Part 7 finally^^**

Ok first--Please don't flame me if i got the languages wrong at all, im not that good with it and stuff and the only language i know right is French and as you can see i only used a little of that.

And 2nd--Enjoy!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This looks like a good place to stay." Naruto said as he looked at a bath house. "It's a hotel too right?" Sakura asked as she looked around. "Yeah, Jiraiya and I have stayed here before." He said as he walked to the door. "To Peak at the girls?" Sakura asked as she started to follow him. "Come on Hikari." She then said as she noticed the young girl playing with a frog. "Hey, let her play with the frog, she's my daughter." Naruto mumbled before laughing slightly. "No, you are a Toad, and that is a frog." She said in response as Hikari ran over holding the frog. "I'm not 'A' toad." He said as Hikari handed the frog to him. He held it close and went to open the door. "I can keep it right?" Hikari then asked. "Sure." Naruto said as they walked in. "Gross…." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura grabbed Hikari's arm and pulled her over to sit down on chairs as Naruto talked to the owner. "Why don't you like toads and frogs mommy?" Hikari asked as Sakura sat down. "They just creep me out Hun…." Sakura mumbled in response. "But Daddy's the Toad sage!" Hikari then yelled. Sakura blinked and looked over to the counter. Naruto and the owner were both looking at them. Sakura laughed nervously and waved her hands so they could go back to their business, and they did. "I know he's the toad sage Hun, but that doesn't mean I think he's creepy." Sakura then said. 'He's just a dirty cheater…..' She then thought, as Naruto made his way over. "Ok we can stay here." He said as he held up a key with his free hand. He handed the frog in his other hand to Hikari and started walking to the room.

Sakura sighed and followed as well. 'Or maybe not…..I don't know………' She thought as Naruto unlocked the door. They walked inside and Hikari ran over to the middle and set the frog down to play. She lied down and watched it croak as Naruto and Sakura set their bags down. "Why don't you talk like daddy's frogs?" She asked as it started to move. "Toads." Naruto corrected. "Yeah yeah…" Hikari mumbled as she rolled over along with the moving frog. Sakura shook her head and looked at the sliding door on the side of the room. "Is the bath right out there?" She asked. "Yeah…It's for both genders though…" Naruto mumbled as he lied down next to Hikari. They both watched the frog as it croaked and every once in awhile Hikari would giggle.

"I'm going out there." Sakura said as she walked into the other room. "We'll be out there soon, right Hikari?" He asked as Hikari rolled over again. "Yup….Toootally….." She said as she rolled over again. Naruto chuckled and rolled along with her as she started to bump into him. "Daddy?" She asked as they started watching the frog again. "Yeah?" He asked back. "Someday when I become stronger will you teach me to summon a toad?" She then asked. He blinked and looked at her. "Well of course I will." He said with a laugh as he grabbed her. She giggled as he pulled her close and kissed her cheeks. She giggled some more, and Sakura came out of the other room in a towel.

"What are you doing to my child?" She asked as she walked over to the sliding door. "She's mine too." Naruto mumbled as he watched her open the door. She rolled her eyes and then went to walk out but stopped. "Where's the frog?" She asked as she pointed to the ground by them. Naruto and Hikari both looked at the floor around them and Naruto stood up; still holding Hikari. "Where'd he go?" He asked as he spun around. "That little guy can sure get around…" Hikari mumbled as Naruto looked outside. "Naruto he's not gonna be out here…..I just opened the door." Sakura said as he looked out there. He looked over to one side and saw a few women looking at him. They waved and Sakura pulled him back in. "Find the frog." She growled before walking out.

He sighed and looked over his shoulder. "What the hell?" He said as he turned all the way around. "How did you get undressed so fast?" He asked as Hikari walked by in a towel. "I'm a ninja that's why." She said with a small laugh. "Not officially." Naruto said back as she walked outside. "Yeah yeah…" She mumbled as the door closed. He shook his head and started looking for the frog.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura sat against the rock of the bath and let out a deep breath. Hikari swam around as she giggled and Naruto chuckled as he walked out of the room. The girls from the other side of the bath started to talk and giggle; bringing Sakura's attention to them. She raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto. He was getting in the water lie a usual guy, so why would they be giggling? Unless…………

"Naruto come here?" Sakura said as soon as he was in the water. She looked over to the women and mentally grinned. 'I got them now…..Sorry girls but he's mine…' She thought as Naruto made his way over. "What is it?" He asked as soon as he was close. "Sit next to me." She said as she looked at her book. "I didn't even see you take that out here." He mumbled as he took his seat. "I did, I was just sneaky about it…." She mumbled as she flipped the page. *CROAK* "EP!" She slammed the book at the croaking sound and started to look over her shoulder. And then there it was. The frog from before. "EEK!" Sakura shrieked as she stood up.

Naruto looked over and saw the small frog sitting on the rock behind Sakura. "Oh geez…" He mumbled as Sakura tried to hit it with her book. "Sakura-Chan…St-Stop…" He said as he stood up. "Ewww daddy, your towel fell!" Hikari yelled as she looked away. He grumbled and pulled the towel up, before grabbing the near toweless Sakura, and then walked away from the frog. "I swear I have no idea how he got out side but I'm going to kill it!" She yelled as he set her down on the other side of the bath. She pulled the towel up a little more before blowing her bangs to the side and beamed at Naruto. "I told you to find it." She growled. "I did find it." Naruto said nervously as he walked back over to it and picked it up. "See…." He said a she presented the small amphibian to her.

"Oh boy….wrong move Naruto…." Sakura mumbled as she started to stand up. "Sakura-Chan I'm sorry…." He mumbled as she walked back to the door. "I'm going to bed." She said as she walked through the door. Giving the women one last 'You-touch-him-and-you-die' glare. "Daddy I'm ready for more of the story now!" Hikari yelled as she swam over. "Yeah me too…..Come on…" He mumbled as he helped her out of the bath. She giggled as she took the frog inside and a woman clearing her throat stopped Naruto. He looked over and Sakura knew what was happening now, so she opened the door slightly to see what was happening. 'If he really did cheat back there then there's no mistake he'll do it again.' She thought as Naruto started to talk to the woman.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked as the woman made her way a bit closer. "You should come and hang with me and the other girls over there for a little while." The woman said seductively. Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked at Naruto. "No thanks….I have a wife and a child, I don't think so…" Naruto mumbled as he walked over to the door. "Fine whatever…" The woman said as she swam back over to her friends. Sakura sighed in relief and backed away from the door so he could come inside. "Come on daddy!" Hikari yelled as Naruto entered the room. He looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" He asked as he noticed she was still in her towel. "Oh….I was…doing something." She mumbled before walking into the other room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After they got dressed Sakura had claimed that she and Naruto's room would be the extra and Hikari would sleep in the outside room with the frog that she had named Kaeru; meaning frog in Japanese. "So where are you going to put Kaeru when we get home anyway?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to her bed. "I'll stick him in a bowl or something…" She mumbled as she set Kaeru down next to her pillow. "No, let's put him in a glass box that looks like the outside how does that sound?" Naruto asked. She nodded and he put his hand down on her head. "Shall I start then?" He asked. She nodded again and he took his hand away. "Alright let's begin………….

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *

Seagulls danced in the sky as the waves hit the beach. Children ran through the sand as their parents sat in the sun. "Are you sure this is safe?" Naruto asked as Sakura walked closer to the crowds. She was in a pink bathing suit that was quiet flashy along with her large hat and large pink stunna shades. "Well of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" She asked as she set the beach bag down. He was just in regular pare of swim shorts and still had a little sun block on his nose. "Well, we're being chased by assassins and we're in the middle of the public." He started. "Just blend in Naruto-Kun." She said as she put more sun block on his nose. "Well I really think my nose won't get burnt now." Naruto mumbled as she rubbed it in a bit more. "Totally." She said happily as she went through the bag.

"You know, you stick out a lot in that bathing suit and hat…" He mumbled as he looked around. "Who doesn't?" She asked as she took the hat off. "There better?" She then asked. He nodded and she put the hat down. "Now put some on your cheeks. I don't want those whiskers of yours getting all burnt." She mumbled as she started to rub sun block on his cheeks. He moaned and she rubbed It in and looked over to the water. "Do you surf Naruto-Kun?" She then asked as she saw him looking out there. "No….why?" He asked back. "I don't know I was just wondering." She said as she rubbed some more. Then she took her hand away and put some sun block on her arms.

He did the same and then looked at a small girl that was playing in the sand. "Look at her…." Naruto mumbled. Sakura looked over and smiled. "That's so cute…" She said as the girl threw some sand on her father. "Yeah it is…" He mumbled again. 'I want one….' She thought before she looked back and smiled again. Then she remembered something and went through her pink purse. She pulled out a bracelet and handed it to him. "Here have it. I made it for you." She said as he grabbed hold of the small shell bracelet. "Thanks…." He mumbled as he put it on. Then without notice she grabbed his arm and started to run. "Come on!" She said as she pulled him over to the water. When they got to the water she let Naruto finish putting the bracelet on and waited for the water to touch her toes. When the water did she squeezed Naruto's hand and got ready to go in. "Why are we at a beach in Costa Rica again?" He asked as he looked around. "Because I felt like coming here." She replied as they started walking in.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled, pulling her arm back. She yelped and turned around. "What?!" She yelled back. Could it be the assassins again? No….how did they find them so quickly? How? Time seemed to stop as she waited for his response. He blinked and then looked at her. "I have to pee." He said. She smacked her forehead and he took off to find a restroom. "Oh boy……." She mumbled as she walked out if the water. She moved out of a few children's way as they ran by and looked around. She smiled at the laughing children and looked at the sky. "Hey." A voice called from behind. She turned around and blinked as a man approached her. "Yes may I help you?" She asked as he came even closer. "Yes, I need you to come with me Princess."

She gasped.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Eeeeeahh! Much better." Naruto mumbled as he walked out of the bathrooms and stretched. He started walking and grabbed a boy that was running from a girl. He was holding the girls sand toys apparently and as he walked by the small girl he set the boy down. "Give them back." He mumbled to the boy. The small boy nodded and handed the girl the toys before running away. "Thank you" The girl mumbled before she ran off as well. Naruto smiled and stood up straight. "Aaaaaaalright……Where were we?" He mumbled to himself.

"AAAAAAAAH!!!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and searched the beach. "Where did that come from?" He asked as she didn't see anything. Then as his eyes drifted more, they laid on a man carrying a squirming woman, and it wasn't just any old woman. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he started running through the sand. Sakura smacked the back of the assassin and looked up. "Naruto? Naruto!" She held out her hand and he did as well. But right as their hands were inches away, the assassin picked up speed. "Shit!" Naruto cursed as Sakura and the assassin went ahead.

He ran off to chase them but soon lost them. "Shit!" He cursed again as he still ran. He looked everywhere he could for the two. Then when he finally found them they were far off in the distance. "Damn………" He mumbled. "Whoa! Look out dude!" A voice yelled as a Frisbee flew by. Naruto looked over and the next thing he knew a giant dog tackled him to the ground. "Ah!" Naruto yelped as the giant dog licked him. "Sorry man…" A guy mumbled as he shoved the dog off. A hand was held out to him and he took it. When he stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts he looked at the guy.

He had brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. Also his eyes reminded him of a dog in a way. "Um thanks…" Naruto mumbled as he looked away. "What were you chasing?" The brunette asked. Naruto looked at the giant dog and then the guy. "My….um…..Girlfriend….She um was kidnapped." He told him as the dog started to sniff his leg. "Akamaru stop!" The guy said. "I help you." He then said with a smile. "They couldn't have gone too far right?"

Naruto nodded and the guy held out his hand. "The name's Kiba." The brunette said. Naruto took the hand still a little spacey and shook it. "Naruto." He mumbled. Kiba nodded and snapped his finger. Soon the dog was right next to him. "Do you have anything that smells like her?" He then asked. Naruto nodded and took the bracelet Sakura gave him not to long ago. "That will work, Akamaru…" Kiba held the bracelet close to the dog's nose and it began to sniff. Then the giant canine barked and looked right. "Got her." Kiba said as he jumped on the dog. "Let's go Akamaru!" He then yelled. The dog then took off running in the direction and Naruto followed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why?" Sakura asked as she sat across the assassin. They both sat in a carriage on their way to the station of Mexico. "Because you are the princess and you shouldn't be running around with a jinchuuriki." The assassin told her. She shot a glare in his direction and then looked out the window again. "Don't call him that. Call him Naruto." She demanded. "Foolish jerk…." She then mumbled. He shot her a glance as well then looked at the other assassin. He started to speak a strange language that Sakura didn't understand at first but then being as smart as she is, she finally got it. 'He's speaking German…' She thought as she listed carefully. "Töten den Jungen wenn er zeigt sich" The man said to the other. 'Kill the boy if he shows….' Sakura translated in her head. 'Why would they be speaking German in the middle of Mexico?' She then thought as she waited for the other's reply. The other looked at Sakura and then the other.

"Glauben Sie, dass sie versteht, was wir sagen?" He asked. Sakura knew exactly what he asked. 'Do you think she understands us?' She thought. She mentally laughed as the first one looked at her. "Du sprechen Deutsch?" He asked her. 'You speak German?' She translated in her head. She couldn't answer this one no matter what. If she said yes, then well that's a yes, and if she said no, well how would she have known what the question was. "What?" She finally decided to ask. The man nodded and looked at the other. "Ich wusste, sie konnte es nicht" He said with a chuckle. 'I knew she could not…' Sakura translated again. She rolled her eyes and looked away, but still kept a close ear on them both.

"Glauben Sie, er wird kommen?"

'Do you think he will come?'

"Natürlich"

'Of course'

"muss er seine arme Prinzessin retten" "Richtig?"

'He must save his poor princess.' 'Right?'

"Ja natürlich"

'Yes, of course'

"Also, wenn er kommt"

'So when he arrives.'

"Tötet ihn"

'Kill him'

Sakura let out a small gasp; bringing both of their eyes to her. "Hiccup.." She mumbled. A few seconds later she faked a hiccup and they both looked at each other and nodded. Then the assassin that took her opened the door and looked out. "Por favor Parar aquí" He said in Spanish. Then the carriage came to a stop and he opened the door a bit more. "After you my lady." He said as he held out a hand. She looked at the other for a moment, and then made her way out of the carriage. When all three of them left she looked ahead and saw that they were in front of a small building. "Welcome to our quarters. Your father will be here to get you soon." He mumbled as he pushed her towards it. She gulped and slowly made her way to the door.

They opened the door and Sakura made her way inside. "Sit there." He said as he pointed to a chair. She nodded and sat down as he walked over to the phone. He picked it up and started dialing a number, and then started talking to someone. 'I wanna go to India or something….' She thought as she slouched in her chair. 'Sure beats being here….' She looked at the door, then the man on the phone, then the other assassin. 'Could I make it out if I ran?' She asked herself. She blinked and slowly started to stand up after the other assassin looked away. She took a deep; but quiet breath and then started running for the door. She held out a hand ready to open it but the assassin from the phone appeared in front of it. "Shit!" She yelped as he grabbed her.

"Sit" He commanded again as he threw her on the chair. She slouched and looked at the phone, which was hanging on its wire. "Allo? Allo?" The phone went. 'Must have called the French head quarters.' She thought as they started mumbling French in the phone. He looked at her one last time and then picked the phone up. "Désolé…." After 'Sorry' She completely lost him. She huffed and looked out the window. 'Damn…' She thought. "Pssst!" Something sounded. She blinked and looked around. Then her eyes soon feel upon a assassin to her right. She looked at the assassin at the phone then the other. "Who are you and what do you want?" She whispered as he smiled. "My name is Kiba, and I've come to rescue you."

She blinked and looked at the assassin at the phone again, before looking at him again. "What? I don't even know you." She then whispered. "But you know him." He said as he pointed behind him. She looked over his shoulder and nearly fell off the chair. Naruto was behind the brunette known as Kiba, dressed in the same clothes. "Sup Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispered. "Naruto-Kun?" She asked. "No, I'm assassin number…" He started as he looked at the nametag on his shirt inside his coat. "Number 13756." He then said as he looked back with a smile. She rolled her eyes and Kiba walked over to the assassin by the one on the phone.

"Hello I'm number 13757, and I'll take Miss. Sakura into the back so she doesn't try to run off again." Kiba said. The man nodded, and Kiba walked back over. "Alright let's go." He said as he grabbed her arm. She nodded and pretended to struggle so they would believe the act. When they turned around the corner, Sakura immediately hugged Naruto. "Thank you for coming…" She mumbled before pulling away. "But if they catch you they're gonna kill you, I heard them talking about it." She then said. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan, they won't be catching us." He said before looking at Kiba. "Alright let's go." Kiba said as he started walking. Naruto nodded and pulled Sakura along with him.

They soon came to a vent that was opened and Kiba stopped. "Lady's first." He said as he presented the exit to Sakura. She nodded and walked over. "Thank you kind sir." She said as she curtsied. Then she crawled in and started to make her way out. "Kind sir?' Kiba asked as he looked at Naruto. "She's a princess, she kinda has to." Naruto then mumbled as he crawled inside the vent as well. Kiba shrugged and then crawled out as well. When they made it out Sakura stretched and looked at the giant sleeping dog. "Why is it so big?" She asked as Naruto and Kiba came out. "What are you talking about big?' Kiba asked. "He's not that big is he…?" He then mumbled. Naruto shook his head and then Akamaru got up. "Alright let's go."

Kiba jumped on the dog and Sakura jumped on Naruto. "Allez!!" She yelled as she pointed forward. "Um…What does that-" "GO!" She interrupted. "Whoa sorry!" Naruto yelled back as he started going. Kiba laughed and started to follow. "So Naruto-Kun, where do you wanna go next?" She asked as they ran. "Umm let's go back to the beach and get our stuff first…" Naruto mumbled. "OH! Then let's go to India or something!" She yelled. Kiba raised a brow and leaned over. "Are you travelers?" He asked. Sakura nodded and so did Naruto. "Cool!" Kiba then said as he leanded back over. Sakura smiled and looked foword. "I like India Naruto-Kun…" She mumbled. "Let's go somewhere closer…" Naruto mumbled. "Fine! How bout the rain forest in south America?" She then asked. "Yeah I like that better." He said with a smile. She nodded and looked ahead. "Ok than South America it is!"

* * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *

"Have you been to South America?" Hikari asked as Naruto finished. "No I haven't, I actually never left home." He told her as he leaned over for a goodnight kiss. "Really? We need to get away." She said as she kissed him back. He chuckled and stood up. "Hikari we are getting away right now." He said as he started for the other room. "Well I know that…" She mumbled. Naruto chuckled again and opened the door. "Night Hikari love you and goodnight." He said before entering the other room. Hikari stretched and fell back in her bed and looked at the ceiling. *CROAK* Kaeru went. She giggled and grabbed the small frog.

"I know you'll like home Kaeru." She said to it as it croaked again. She smiled and set it back down next to her pillow. "I'm going to have you forever." She then mumbled. It croaked again and she looked at it. "Now Kaeru, promise me you won't be missing in the morning." She scolded. Another croak. "He-he, I'll take that as a yes." She then said with a giggle. She looked at the ceiling again and closed her eyes. Then after a few moments of silence she finally fell asleep, listing to the soft whispers of her parents actually getting along in the other room.


	8. Rainforests and Indian Elephants

What a bizarre dream she had last night. It was something about being on a beach with him. The rest was a blur but the beach was very clear. She gave him a bracelet and had a big pink hat on. Then she also noticed him saying something about being Costa Rica and without thinking she spoke back, telling him something in response. It was odd. They were young adults again. Hikari wasn't even thought of. But they never went to Costa Rica together, so it wasn't a dream about a memory. So why would she have such a random dream, again? That's right; she had the same kind of dream for the past few days or so. The other night she dreamt of being in Alaska with him. It was Odd. Very odd.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes after she thought about the dream and looked to her side. Naruto was still fast asleep and was facing her. She smiled and scooted over. She was intending to cuddle with him for the first time in a long time. She reached a hand out to start her 'cuddle' and then stopped when she felt something in her hair. She took the hand away from Naruto and reached behind her head. She searched through her hair and then her fingers came upon something wet and bumpy feeling. And without another movement. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed, waking the whole building up. Naruto's eyes shot wide and he jumped off the bed; while the door slammed open revealing Hikari to them both.

"Kaeru!" She yelled as she ran over. She reached into Sakura's hair and pulled the small frog out. "Ow…" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his bloody nose. He ran into the wall right after jumping out of the bed. "Why the hell was that in my hair?!" Sakura yelled as Hikari made her way to the other room. "Um….He got away mom, sorry………" Hikari mumbled before closing the door again. Sakura's eye twitched and she looked at Naruto. He rubbed his nose and winced in pain. "Sorry…." She mumbled as she remembered she was the reason he had run into the wall moments ago. "It's Okay…." He mumbled back. *Knock Knock* The front door went. "MOM! DADDY! SOMEONES AT THE DOOR!" Hikari then went.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the room while Sakura stared at the blankets. She just realized what she was going to do. 'I was going to cuddle?' She thought. "Sorry but u were too loud, and your day is up by the way."A voice came from the other room. Sakura blinked and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it so she could see the front door. Naruto was talking to the owner of the baths. She saw Naruto sigh and then walked out. "I'm sorry, we just found a frog and I woke up with it in my hair." She said as she walked over. The owner raised a brow and shook his head. "That doesn't mean you get to stay longer….."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, that was a waste of a try." Sakura muttered as they started down the road. Naruto chuckled and looked forward. "It's ok I only signed us up for one night anyway." He then said. She raised a brow and looked at him. "Mommy?' Hikari asked before Sakura could say anything. She looked over and smiled. "What is it sweetie?" She asked. She eyed Kaeru; who was on the little Uzumaki's head. "This morning, when I was looking for Kaeru, I strolled into your guy's room, I only peaked inside and I saw you moving closer to daddy." She stopped and looked up to her as she grabbed the small frog so it wouldn't fall off her head. "Mommy, What were you gonna do?" She then asked.

Right after the question Sakura flinched and made one of those 'Oh Shit' Expressions. She slowly looked at Naruto; who of course was staring off in space. After a second or two, he blinked and looked at her. "What?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing." She mumbled before looking at Hikari again. "Nothing Hun, Mommy just saw something on his face and decided to wipe it off." She told her. Hikari nodded and looked forward. 'That was close…' She thought as she looked forward as well. She sighed, and Naruto stopped. They both looked at him and raised a brow. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked. He made a disturbed face and set his hands on his stomach. "I'm Hungry…." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes and looked forward. "Come, on." She mumbled. They started walking again and soon came to a restaurant on the side of the road.

An old woman was outside and seemed to be examining the outside of the building. "WWHHA!" Naruto yelled as he recognized the woman. "How?!" He yelled again. Sakura, and Hikari looked at him and before they knew it he was gone in a flash. "GRANDMA SANSHO!" He yelled as he appeared next to the woman. She jumped and he hugged her tight. "Grandma who?" Sakura asked as she approached. Hikari cocked her head to the side and Naruto set the old woman down. "Grandma Sansho, she's the owner of this shop. Met her when I was 13." He said holding out a hand presenting the small woman. Sansho fixed her glasses and looked at Naruto as he kept going. "I went on a mission with, Lee, Tenten and Neji, and met her. Maaaan does Lee love her cooking."

Sansho tapped his arm and he looked down. "Hey, how are you still alive anyway?" He asked as he realized her age. "The Curry, Duh." She said playfully. Naruto chuckled and she looked at Hikari. "Oh, Naruto is this your daughter?" She asked. Naruto nodded and she made her way to the smaller Uzumaki. "She's so cute." She said as she hugged her head. Hikari blinked and looked at her father, who was just smiling. "So you're Mrs. Uzumaki?" The old woman asked as she held a hand out to Sakura. Sakura nodded and shook the hand. "Sakura Uzumaki." She said. "Nice to meet you." She said turning around. "Now Naruto, have you come for some curry?" She asked walking inside. Naruto made a horrific face and looked inside. "I'm hungry so ill be brave…." He mumbled as he walked in as well.

Sakura raised a brow and followed them in, after taking Hikari's hand. "Naruto what do you need to be brave about, it's just curry right?" She asked as she sat down across from him. Naruto shook his head and Sansho set some plates in front of them. "EEK! IT'S BLACK!!" Hikari screamed. Naruto nodded and picked up his spoon. Before he took a bite he looked at Sansho realizing something. "Hey, where's Karashi?" He asked. "Karashi? Oh….He left to go get married a while back and I haven't seen him since." Sansho said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Naruto…" Sakura mumbled. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "What is it?" He asked. "I think it just moved…" She mumbled as she poked it with her spoon. "Just try it." He said as he took a scoop. She nodded and both her and Hikari took a scoop. "1, 2, and 3" They all took the bite and swallowed.

Meanwhile while Sansho mixed her next concoction, she smiled and began to count down. '3……2……1'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That curry was really spicy mommy." Hikari mumbled as Sakura tucked her in. "I'm sorry, but it was food right?" She said with a slight giggle. Hikari nodded and grabbed Kaeru. "Good Night mommy." She said as Sakura walked over to her blankets. "Good night hunny." She said back. Hikari lied down and stared at the sky. 'Wait! Where's daddy?' She asked herself as she sat back up. "Right here." Naruto said as he appeared next to her. She lightly yelped and he set down a small plastic box with a holed cap. "Put Kaeru in here so he doesn't get in Mommy's hair again ok?" He asked. She nodded and set the frog inside it so he could begin on his story. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and he nodded back. "Alright, I'm stuck on what to do at the beginning so ill skip forward a bit." He said, receiving another nod from her. He smiled and then went on with the story.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Already they were caught! They were already running for their lives in the rain forest. The assassins found them very fast in the middle of their excavation through the forest. 'Damn it!' Naruto thought as he jumped into a tall tree. Sakura was on his back and looked like lunch was coming back up. "Sorry Sakura-Chan, too fast?" He asked. She nodded and he looked to the ground. "I'll try to slow down as much as possible." He said. Just then an assassin showed up and stopped in her tracks. She looked left then right, and then told the rest to keep running. Then they all took off and were soon out of Naruto's sight. He sighed and set Sakura down. "I guess we'll be safe for a little while." He mumbled as he sat down next to her.

"Naruto-Kun?" She asked. He looked at her and raised a brow. "Yeah?" She looked at the sky and smiled. "I was just thinking about it." She started. "We've come a long way from home. Japan, to Alaska, to Canada, now we're in the rainforest somewhere in South America." She giggled and kept looking at the sky. "Where do you wanna go next?" She asked. He blinked and looked ahead. "I don't know…..Didn't you wanna go to India or something?" He asked back. She closed her eyes set her head on his shoulder. "Yeah…." She breathed heavily and seemed to fall asleep. He looked at her; or at least tried to without moving her head. He then smiled and laid his head on hers now looking forward again. The tree was huge. The branch they sat on extended out as far as he could see; if not, farther.

He moved his eyes to look below and saw that the assassins were nowhere to be seen. He sighed and relaxed. 'Thank god…..I thought we were gonna be in a lot more trouble this time…' He thought as he closed his eyes. Then he felt warmth on his face. It felt like the sun. But, the sun usually can't shine through the thicket of a rainforest. So why did he feel it? He opened his eyes and saw a stream of sunlight making its way through the thicket above. He had no idea how it got through, but it was there, so he didn't mind. It felt good, being in the dark rainforest for such a long time that is.

He smiled and looked through the space the sunlight was able to come through. He could barely see the sky above. 'That reminds me of him in a weird way….' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled even more. He thought about his old sensei he knew before Sakura. He was such a pervert, the man. It made Naruto laugh thinking about him sometimes. The man was funny but such a perv. That's why he adapted the name Ero-sennin for the old man. He remembered a few ninja tips he took from the man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's it do?" A young blonde asked as he sat on a rock. A tall white haired man stood in front of him with an orb of blue chakra in the palm of his hand. The old man shook his head and glared at the 13 year old. "Naruto, listen. It doesn't matter what it does, it matters on how you use it really." He mumbled. The blonde nodded and the perverted sage took a small water balloon out of a bag. "Here" He said as he tossed it to the boy. "Practice what I showed you a little while ago and you'll soon get it ok?" Naruto nodded and then man started walking away. "EH!!?? You're leaving me?!" Naruto asked.

The old man looked over his shoulder and nodded, before walking away again. Naruto stood there wide eyes and mouth to the floor. Then after about a minute or so he picked his jaw up and huffed. "Whatever…." He mumbled. He started rotating the water inside to pop the balloon, but when nothing happened he growled to himself and kept going.

'What an unfair jerk…..'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He did it. He finally finished the jutzu after a couple days…..or weeks….

"RASENGAN!!"

A tree hit the ground from being torn from the middle by the jutzu Naruto trained so hard to learn. The old man clapped as his pupil mastered the technique. "Nice job Naruto." He said as he stood up. He walked over and set a hand on the blonde's head. Naruto smiled brightly and looked at his sensei. "Common Gaki, let's get a move on, your village is waiting." He said as he started walking away. Naruto nodded and made his way to follow but stopped. "Um…" He mumbled. The perverted sage looked over his shoulder and raised a brow. "What is it Gaki?" He asked. Naruto looked up from the ground and smiled. "Thank You Jiraiya-Sensei!" He yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'That was the first time I called him by his actual name….' Naruto thought as he trailed away from his thoughts. He smiled and went to close his eyes, but stopped when he noticed something. He heard a sound and looked below. One of the assassins were back below and looking around. She had long blonde and curly hair and didn't seem too happy about her job. She looked up and Naruto quickly pulled his head back so she wouldn't see him. He was in panic. Sakura was asleep, and his leg was starting to hurt from all the running. This was not good. Not at all. The woman blinked and smiled. Then without another movement, she disappeared. Naruto slowly looked down and searched the ground to make sure she wasn't there. He sighed when he saw no one and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you……"

'What?' He opened his eyes as he felt Sakura pull away from his shoulder. He turned his head around and saw the blonde assassin holding Sakura. "Sakura-Chan!" He yelled as the assassin fell to the ground below. "No! Stop!" He then yelled, as he jumped off the tree as well. The blonde hit the ground and started running. 'That was easier than I thought…' She thought as she lost the Jinchuuriki. She looked over her shoulder and stopped. Then she set Sakura down against a tree and took out a kunai. "Now, I have to kill him…" She mumbled before disappearing. As she left, she didn't notice that Sakura's eyes had twitched and began to open.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Shit, where did they go?' Naruto thought as he ran through the trees. He moved a branch out of the way and then something fell on his shoulder. "AAH!" He screamed as he grabbed the scaly body of the snake that had just fallen from the tree. He threw it to the side and moved on. "Damn creatures…" He mumbled as he jumped over a small swamp. "She couldn't have gotten this far…." He then told himself looking around. He looked down and nearly lost his color. He was standing on something. Not the ground. He was still in the middle of the swamp standing on something scaly. 'Oh my god…..' He thought as he felt something move. Then it attacked. "AAAAAAAH!!!! ALLIGATORS DON'T LIVE IN THE RAINFOREST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's its cousin you idiot!" A voice yelled as Naruto touched ground. He looked over and blinked. The blonde assassin was standing by a tree and was giving him the 'Your such a freaking moron.' Look. "Cousin?" He asked. She gripped her kunai and walked over. "Yes the Black Caiman. Didn't you go to school?" She asked angrily. He looked at her nervously and shook his head. "God what a moron…" She mumbled as she shook her head. Then she gripped the kunai even more and held it up. "Ok Jinchuuriki now it yo--" She was interrupted as something came over head and she fell to the ground with a hard thud. Naruto blinked and looked at her as she lied there unconscious. Then he looked up and saw someone standing behind.

"Sakura…..Chan?" He asked as he saw the princess with her fist clenched and eyebrow twitching in anger. She looked at him and immediately smiled. "Hi Naruto-Kun." She said waving. He blinked and cocked his head to the side.

'What just happened'

"Come on, I don't like it here anymore, let's go to India!" She yelled as she grabbed his hand. She pulled him over the blonde assassin and they soon disappeared in the trees.

~ Many Days later ~

'India. Hot. Humid. I don't like it' "NARUTO-KUN LOOK!" Sakura interrupted. Naruto blinked and looked over the edge of the boat they were in. "Elephants!" She then yelled. "Yeah…..Big Grey scaredy cats." Naruto mumbled. "What do you mean scaredy cats?" She asked. "They're afraid of mice." He told her. "That doesn't mean they're scaredy cats." She said before sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and put his hand in his palm. He then sighed and then someone tapped his shoulder. "Were going to end the river tour and go to the Elephants soon sir." The man said. Naruto nodded then man away and looked at Sakura. "You really want to do this?" He asked. She nodded and looked at the water. "Kerala Houseboat Tours…..." She mumbled. "Good Idea Naruto-Kun."

He rolled his eyes and she grabbed his ear. "Did you just roll your eyes?" She asked in an angry tone. "No…" He mumbled in pain. She let go of him and he fell to the floor. Then the next thing they knew they were on land. "Alright we are here." The man said as he jumped off the boat side. Sakura jumped off as well and Naruto soon followed. The Elephants are this way." He man said as he guided them both into the thick of the forest.

"Whoa!" Naruto gaped as they came across large Elephants. "These ones are bigger than the others…." Sakura mumbled as she pet the Elephants trunk. "I'll help you up." The man said. "No thanks, I got it." Naruto said as he jumped up himself. The man blinked and looked at Sakura. "Do you need he—" He stopped himself as he saw Naruto reach a hand down to her. She grabbed it and he swung her around and on top of it. "Okay, we're ready." She said in a chibi like manner. The man nodded and they started moving.

"Why are we riding Elephants Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked as he adjusted his position. "They're so uncomfortable…." He then mumbled. She blinked and looked behind her shoulder with a smile. "Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to ride one, so this is like a dream come true." She told him; smiling even more. He smiled back and nodded. "Ok then." He said. She nodded and turned her head back around. Then she leaned back. "You know Naruto-Kun…" She asked. "What?"

"What are we going to do when we run out of places to go?" She asked. "We'll never run out." He simply told her. "At this rate we will." She then said remembering how quickly they've traveled across the planet. He chuckled and put his arms around her. "Yeah I guess we might….." He mumbled. "What do you suppose we do?" She asked. "Go back home I guess…" He mumbled. "NO!" She yelled; startling both Naruto and the Elephant. It wailed and flung itself on its hind legs. "Whoa….Sakura-Chan too loud." Naruto yelped as he grabbed on to the harness. She slid out of his grip but he grabbed her wrist before she hit the ground far below, and the Elephant finally came down.

"Sorry about that." The man said as he calmed the beast down. "She gets scarred when there's a sudden yell or loud sound." He then said. Naruto pulled her up and sat her down. "See, told you…" He mumbled as he remembered him calling them scaredy cats. She rolled her eyes and looked at the man. "It's ok really." She said with a smile. He nodded and grabbed the rope to lead the Elephant on. She looked over her shoulder and glared at the blonde Jinchuuriki, then turned her head back around to enjoy the ride.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Sakura was lying down on a cabin bed and was staring at the ceiling. "Where to next Naruto-Kun?" She asked as Naruto came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "You're asking that now?" He asked as he grabbed her soap from her bag. She looked at him and nodded. He stood up strait and put a hand on his chin. "I don't know…." He mumbled. "OH! I know!" She said standing up. He took his hand away from his chin and she ran over. "Let's go to France and watch one of those firework shows in Paris." She said excitedly. "Paris?" He asked. She nodded and he looked at the clock. "Ok, that sounds good. We'll leave in the morning…" He mumbled as he walked back to the bathroom. She smiled and nodded; before going back to the bed to lie down.

'Paris……….The most romantic city in the world………..'

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Is the story almost over?" Hikari asked as Naruto finished. "Yeah, tomorrow night will be the last night." He said. She frowned and nodded. "Okay…." She mumbled. He chuckled and patted her head. "Good night Hikari. And the reason why I'm ending it tomorrow is we will be at our destination tomorrow night." He then said. "Really?" She asked. He nodded and stood up. "Yes!" She then cheered as she fell back to lie down. He smiled and walked over to his blankets to lie down.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as soon as he did. He looked over and smiled. "Yeah? What is it?" He asked back. "Where the hell are we going?" She asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "Already told you. It's a secret." He said as he held a finger up against his lips. She glared at him for a moment, and then he flipped over so he wouldn't see her glaring. 'Damn…' She thought as she flipped herself over. She went to close her eyes but stopped herself as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She was cold. She looked over her shoulder and took a deep breath. Then she slowly started to scoot herself over and then tapped Naruto with her elbow.

He looked over his shoulder and raised a brow. "Are you ok? Do you need anything?" He asked. She nodded and he flipped himself over. "What do you need?" He asked again. "I'm cold…" She softly muttered. He blinked and raised his brow again. "What do you want me to do? Go get you another blanket?" He asked. She shook her head and he cocked his head to the side this time. "Then wha—" He stopped himself as he realized what was going on. She wanted to cuddle. For the first time in months, she wanted to cuddle. "O-Ok…" He stuttered as he put an arm around her. He held her close and closed his eyes. He felt really good being able to do this again. And neither did Naruto know that Sakura was smiling and thinking the same thing……….


	9. The End

**_lol just to let u know.  
So anyway....i did a lot of research on the Eiffel tower to write this one and i still dont think i got it all right. T^T  
I hope you all like it._**

* * *

Hikari woke up extra happy the next morning. Today was the day. The day they were going to arrive to their destination. She ran down the road holding the box that Kaeru now lived in. She was full with glee and happiness. She came up to a bridge and turned around. "DADDY!" She yelled; swinging her arms around.

Naruto was walking beside Sakura and was looking at her. She looked lost. Not lost as in she had no idea where she was, but lost as in…..well…..mentally lost. She stared at the ground as they walked and seemed to blink every 30 seconds. He wanted to ask if she was ok…..but that might end with a mean look and her walking away like she always does…..but he's also noticed a change in her attitude lately. She's been slowly going back to him and such, but they still haven't kissed or she still hasn't admitted that she forgave him for whatever he did. Seriously what did he do that got her so paranoid and mean out of nowhere?

"DADDY!!"

He blinked and looked over to his daughter. "What?" He asked. Hikari rolled her eyes and ran over. When she was close enough; she jumped on him and they both spun around. When they stopped, he held her up as they kept walking. "When are we gonna be there?" She asked. He shook his head and threw her on to his shoulders. "Soon, trust me." He then said. Sakura finally blinked after her 20 seconds and looked at him. Where were they going? She had asked him so many times but he kept saying 'You'll see' and 'It's a secret'….It was starting to get to her. But maybe she'll know when they get there. That usually helps to know where you are. To actually look at the place.

"Sakura-Chan…Your staring into space."

She blinked again and stopped walking. Thank god she did, or else she would have walked off the edge of the cliff and completely missed the bridge. She stepped a few steps back and then walked onto the bridge with them. "You almost walked right off there." Naruto said with a chuckle. She looked at him and went to giggle along but stopped herself to look forward and actually pay attention where she was going. "Daddy? Will there be a place to put Kaeru there?" Hikari asked as she set the small frog case on Naruto's head. "Yeah, in the hotel." He said as she pulled the small frog out. "Don't stick that in my hair ok?" He asked as she started to play with it. "Ok…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The walk was forever. It wasn't even dark though. Sakura could still see the road in front of them, and Hikari could see the town in the distance. Naruto noticed the town right away. Once he did he looked at Sakura in the corner of his eyes to see how she would react. She did nothing bit stare. 'That's good…..She doesn't recognize it yet.' He thought with relief. He opened his eyes and tapped Hikari as she messed with Kaeru. She looked down and smiled. "What is it daddy?" She asked. "Put Kaeru away, we're here." He said. She nodded and set the frog inside the cage. She then hopped off of Naruto's shoulders and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Common mommy!" She said as she skipped off; dragging Sakura along with her.

Naruto chuckled as the two skipped off. 'Wait.' He didn't want Sakura realizing where they were so early. So he ran off for them calling out their names hoping Sakura wouldn't recognize the town. 'Not yet……Please not yet…..'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why would he tell us to just sit here?" Sakura asked as her and Hikari sat on a bench outside a building. Hikari shrugged and kept looking forward. Naruto brought Kaeru onside so she had nothing to do but sit. Sakura didn't know the place, but Naruto said she would. 'Why would he say that?' She thought as she looked at a hill in the distance. 'I have no clue where we are.' She saw two people sitting at the top of the hill sharing one of the most special moments.

A proposal.

She sighed and looked at the ground. She remembered the day he proposed to her. It was after a hard time. Some crazy girl who wanted her for some experiments….she could barely remember. He had rescued her like he always did and after she got out of the hospital he proposed to her in not much of a romantic way….but it was still a proposal. And what else could she say? No? She sighed and looked at the sky. For awhile now….she wished she had said no but……now things are different….he was different.

"Ready?"

Sakura and Hikari looked over and saw Naruto standing at the entrance. Hikari nodded and jumped off the bench to run inside, but Sakura stayed put. "Common Sakura-Chan." Naruto mumbled as he saw her look at the ground again. She blinked and looked at him. Seeing him smiling at her; she slightly smiled back and stood up. She walked over and he held the door open for her. "Thank you…" She mumbled as she walked inside. He nodded and went to walk inside, but the new happy couple on the hill caught his eye. He looked at them hugging each other in pure happiness for a long time. He felt sad. Just for a moment….He felt sad….and jealous…

"You tell me to come in and now you get to stand there?" Sakura asked as she noticed him looking. He looked at her and smiled nervously. "Sorry…." He mumbled as he walked over. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the key from him. But before he could walk anywhere she stood right in his way and looked him in the eyes. "Why are we here? And where is here?" She asked threatenley. Hikari stood by the hall way and was looking over the whole time. "You'll see tonight." He mumbled with a smile. She narrowed her eyes and he made his way around her. "Common, you have the key." He said as he picked Hikari up. She turned around and growled before walking their direction too.

'Why does he keep saying that?'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow this room is so much bigger than the bath's!" Hikari yelled as she ran in circles around the room. Naruto smiled and Sakura did as well. She didn't know why but she was. "So daddy? Are you going to have to finish the story tomorrow night since we'll be up late?" Hikari then asked as she set the frog cage down. "Nah….Since the thing dosnt start for awhile….How bout I finish the story now." Naruto said as he walked over. "Ok!" She said with joy. They both sat in the middle of the room and got settled. Before they started Hikari looked at Sakura and patted the ground next to her. "Come listen too Mommy." She said with a big smile.

Sakura nodded and made her way over. She sat down next to Hikari and smiled at her husband; who at the moment was in shock. "You really wanna listen in?" He asked. She nodded and put an arm around Hikari. "Why not?" She asked. He blinked and looked at Hikari; who at the moment was enjoying the cuddle with her mother. He then sighed and took a deep breath. "Alright….We left off going to Paris right?" He asked. "Yup!" Hikari then answered. Naruto smiled with a nod and began to think. "Alright then…."

"Let's start from here….."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bonjour, Voulez-vous—" "No Thank you." Sakura mumbled as her and Naruto walked by one of those people who greet you at the end of your trip. "What did he say?" Naruto asked. "He said Good day, would you like….but then I stopped him." She answered as they kept walking. Naruto nodded and looked forward. "So do you think that your dad has those assassin people in France?" He then asked. They walked for a few more moments until Sakura finally answered. "He's got them all over the globe, we're not safe anywhere." She mumbled looking at a sign. He nodded again and looked around town as Sakura examined the French map. She was the one who spoke every language. Not him.

"Ah!" Sakura said. She turned around and smiled. "Alright the Eiffel tower is this way!" She yelled as she started walking. "Wait!" He yelled; running after her. They walked down the street and looked at the stores on the way. "Oh la, la…" Sakura mumbled as she saw the expensive shoes and clothes. "Don't go full out French on me please" Naruto mumbled; putting his hands in his pockets. "You're no fun Naruto-kun…Maybe I could teach you French and we can speak it to each other." She said a little seductively. "I do know one thing…" He mumbled as she moved real close. "Oh yeah…what?" She asked.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

She nearly busted up laughing; not by the phrase but just how he pronounced it. "What?" He asked. "You pronounced that like a tourist." She said with a giggle. "Well I am a tourist. I'm a regular guy from Japan in the middle of France" He replied. She giggled again and took his hand. "Common." He nodded and caught up with her so she wouldn't have to drag him. "So is that a yes?" He asked. She started laughing again and faced him. "Oui." She mumbled before kissing him. When she pulled away a raised a brow and fell into thought. "Oui was….yes right?" He asked. She nodded and got off her tippy toes to drag him along some more. With his free hand he pulled it back with a silent 'Yes!'

She looked at him and smiled. "Do you want to watch the fireworks under the Eiffel tower tonight Naruto-kun?" She asked. "But what about the voulez-vous cou—" She interrupted him with a kiss and smiled after pulling back. "How 'bout another night for that ok?" She asked. He nodded and she turned around to keep walking. She smiled and looked ahead. "See there it is." She said pointing at the tower ahead. He looked ahead and saw the tower rising over a building. "How much is it to go up?" He asked. "About 4 Euros I think…." Sakura mumbled looking into a small book. "Euros? What are those?" He asked; still looking at the tower. "Wait…No that's not it."

He blinked and looked at her as she pulled out some money. "The stairs are 4 Euros." She mumbled. "What are Euros?" He asked again. She counted the money and looked at him. "It's the French currency Naruto-kun. Money." She told him holding up the Euros in his face. He nodded; still looking at the money wad and she started to read the small book again. "Ok….. Stairs are 4 Euros...........1st floor is 4.50.............2nd floor is 7.80........and the top is 11.50" She stopped and looked up at the tower. "Do you want to go up there?" She asked. He nodded and she looked at her money again. "I think we should take the stair—" "No!" He interrupted loudly. She looked away from the money to glare at him.

"Why not? It's cheaper?" She asked. He made a grumpy look and pointed to the tower. "My legs hurt!" He said. "I'm not climbing any damn stairs!" She blinked and then sighed. He has been running a lot. And just the fact that he's a ninja and has been fighting the assassins everywhere they went is just amazing....She was surprised that he hadn't fallen over and died yet. "Ok. We'll take the elevator to the top." She said as she started walking again. He nodded and started to follow her. "So Naruto-kun there's fire works later. Do you wanna watch those?" She asked. Naruto nodded and gave her a positive sound so she would know he wanted too.

He stopped. He didn't know if he was hearing things or not, but he thought he heard someone talking to each other about them. In English.....That's what scarred him at the moment. They were in France. If someone wanted to talk about them they'd do it in French. He looked over his shoulder and saw two people walk into an alley way so he wouldn't see them. Were there assassins already watching them? They weren't safe anywhere. He looked back forward and saw that Sakura was standing at a stop light. At that moment he started thinking. Will she ever be happy? Will THEY ever be happy? These damn assassins keep getting in the way. They'll never be happy together..........

............. 'Never....'........

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed. He went back into focus and saw that she'd crossed the street without him. "I didn't realize you were still behind." She then said as he walked over and pressed the cross button. "Sorry Sakura-Chan. I needed to take a break." He lied. She nodded and waited for his turn to cross. As he waited he looked over his shoulder to see if the two people came out from their hiding spot. 'Maybe they weren't the assassins...' He thought as he saw no one come out. He blinked and looked at the ground. He was getting a little worked up for nothing. Then someone grabbed his arm and sound surrounded him again. He looked up and saw Sakura grabbing his arm.

"The light has been telling you to go for awhile Naruto-kun..." She mumbled as she pulled him across the crossway. "You need to stop staring into space." He nodded and looked over his shoulder as they walked. The two came out, but went the other way down the street. He sighed and looked forward again.

'Guess they weren't.....'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The king sat on his throne and looked at the large doors at the end of the throne room. He didn't look very happy at all. "My lord?" Someone asked from a door to the right. He slowly looked over and saw Iruka. "Hello Iruka. Nice to see that you made it back from Mexico, any idea where my daughter is?" The king asked. Iruka and a few other assassins stood in front of his throne properly. "Yes my lord. She and the Jinchuuriki have been spotted in Paris, France." Iruka told him. "They've made it to France already huh?" The king mumbled looking at the ceiling. Iruka merely nodded, even if the king couldn't see. "They aren't getting away this time..."

Iruka blinked and looked up to the king. "Then what shall we do? The troops in Paris aren't good enough to succeed if the ones in Canada weren't able to." He said as the king looked down upon him. "Get me the best troops here." He ordered. Iruka then bowed his head and disappeared. The other two assassins stayed looking at the ground and the king looked at the door to the left. "Don't be shy my dear...Come in." He said as he noticed the queen standing in the doorway. "Why are you doing this?" She asked as she walked over.

"You know very well why." He replied. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "This is cruel....If his father were still here—" "Do not speak of that idiot." The king interrupted. The queen frowned and looked away. "I'm just saying. The only reason you want to kill this boy is not because of the Kyuubi." She mumbled. He blinked and looked at her. He knew where this was going. He didn't like it. "It's because he's supposed to be sitting there....not you." She then finished; standing up. "That's not the reason." He said as she made her way to the door. She turned around and shook her head.

"I love you but this has gone too far. If Lord Minato was still here, he'd sentence you to death." She mumbled before turning around. She walked out of the room and he slouched in his chair. He shook his head and sat up a little as a few people walked inside from the right. He looked over and saw his two strongest assassins. He smiled as Iruka lead them in front of him. "Hello you two." He greeted. The shortest looked up with a smile. She had blue and purple hair, and dark reddish eyes. She was about 11 years old and seemed to be a very cheerful person. The other kept his head down. He was about 2 times taller then her and had dark brown hair along with green eyes. He didn't look very cheerful, but he did look very serious about his job.

"Mona, Gobi. You two are my best assassins, so I have a job for you." The King said standing up. "A MISSION!?" The young girl known as Mona asked. The king nodded and stood in front of the girl. He grinned and looked at Gobi. "It's an important mission." He said looking at the girl again. She nodded and he put a hand on her head and knelt down a little to meet her light red eyes.

"You know how you've always wanted to go to Paris?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Look!!!" Naruto screamed as he pointed to a sign by the stairway under the tower. Sakura looked over and looked at the sign. "What?" She asked. "There!" He pointed to a number on it and looked at her. "1,665 stairs!!" He screamed again. She blinked and looked at him. "Ok…Maybe that is a lot….But it's not that bad once you think about it." She said. He kept looking at her with a 'No way' look. She gave up and sighed. "Fine…Up the elevator we go." She said as she walked over to the elevator. She gave a man some money and the elevator opened. "We are going to the top ok? No stopping in between." She said as they both walked inside. "Ok." He muttered as he leaned on the side. She pressed the button and it started going up.

He closed his eyes and what seemed like an instant, the doors opened again and Sakura had to drag him out. "Wow just look at that view." She said as she looked over the edge. "That's really cool." He mumbled as he looked at the city. He looked at her and saw how amazed she was and smiled. He smiled at her for a moment then took his chance to kiss her. He leaned over to surprise her, but something else surprised him. "Hey." He said as a man eating a bag of chips walked in between them. The chubby man looked at him and smiled. "Hey….I'm Choji and you are?" He asked holding a hand out. "No I said hey as in move please." Naruto grumbled. "Oooohh…." Choji mumbled as he walked away.

Naruto sighed and went to go and kiss Sakura again, but she was gone. "Huh? Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he looked around. He looked down and saw some of her money about to blow away in the wind. 'W-was she taken?' He thought as he picked up the money. He looked around in a panic. All he could think was 'shit' over and over. "That damn fat guy had to distract me!" He yelled at himself. Over by Choji; the chubby man's ear twitched. He looked over his shoulder and this caught Naruto's attention immediately.

He looked over and raised a brow. 'He heard that?' He thought as Choji threw the empty bag into the garbage. "Fat guy?" He asked as he walked closer to the blonde. "Um…" Naruto couldn't even finished what he was going to say. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Choji screamed as he ran after. "SHIT HE'S FAST!" Naruto screamed as he turned around and ran away from the raging man. He ran around a corner and bumped into somebody. He rubbed his nose and looked up. "S-Sakura-Chan?" He asked as he saw the princess looking down on him. Choji came running around the corner and she looked up.

"STOP!" She yelled with a hand up. Naruto hid behind her and Choji stopped. Sakura raised a brow and the man walked away with a sigh. "You're going to have to teach me that glare of yours." Naruto mumbled as he walked back around. She giggled and looked at him. "Ok, maybe someday." She said. He smiled and nodded. "Where did you go by the way? You really scarred me there." He asked as she walked over to the rail. "Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't tell you I was moving to the other side. And I think I lost some of my money too." She sighed and leaned on the bar.

"No, I have it." He said as he showed her the couple Euros she had dropped. "Oh thank you Naruto-Kun." She said as she took it from him. He smiled and nodded again. "It's getting kind of dark. Do you wanna head down and get a good seat for those fireworks?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled. "Ok let's go." She mumbled as she grabbed his hand. She dragged him over to the elevator and got inside. Then they both went down and soon were out the door to find a spot.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They found the perfect spot by the fountain. It was getting dark and it was almost time for the fireworks to start. Naruto could tell Sakura was excited; she wouldn't stop asking questions, and talking about what colors she wanted to see. It made him laugh. She laughed a little too. "What color do you want to see most?" She asked after awhile. "Orange." He immediately responded. "Orange?" He nodded and she looked at the sky. "Now that I think about it; that would be a pretty color up there." She mumbled. He nodded and she leaned on him. "I wish they did fireworks back home." She mumbled. "I heard that they used to." Naruto then said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Really? Why'd they stop?" She asked.

"I don't know….I heard from my master that before I was born that they used to have one day where they'd blast fireworks in the sky to celebrate. Then I guess one year your father stopped it all and the village became gloomy like it's always been."

She giggled a little after the gloomy comment and closed her eyes again. "I should tell Daddy to bring the fireworks back." She mumbled. "You should..." He mumbled back. "But that depends if we're going home." She then said. He chuckled a bit and went to say something but a loud bang in the sky stopped him. "Oh! They started." She yelled as she sat up. He looked up and saw that the first color was orange. "Well look at that….orange." He mumbled. She nodded and looked at him. "That was kinda lucky." She said. He nodded as well and looked over to his left.

A young girl stood there staring at the fireworks with wide eyes. Almost like she'd never seen them before. They looked amazing to her. He smiled and went to look away but something caught his eye. He looked back over and saw that the girl had an emblem on her sleeve. "Sakura-Chan….isn't that your family emblem?" He asked as he tugged on her shirt. She looked over and saw that he was pointing to the fascinated girl. "Oh yeah that's Mona…" She mumbled as she looked at the fireworks again. She blinked and then it clicked. "WAIT! MONA!" She screamed; standing up. "Naruto-Kun we need to go!" She said as she grabbed his arm. She dragged Naruto away from the fountain as the fireworks kept going.

The assassin known as Gobi pulled on Mona's shorts. "They're getting away Mona." He mumbled. She blinked and looked back over where the two where. "Where'd they go?" She asked as she looked around. Gobi stood up and pointed to the tower. "They went under it." He said. She nodded and started running in that direction. Then he made his way over as well. 'I got you now'

Naruto and Sakura ran around a corner and walked up to an elevator. She went to take out some money but then stopped. "I have no money." She mumbled. "What? I thought I gave it to you?" He asked. "You did, but it must have fallen out again." She mumbled. She heard a sound from around the corner and then grabbed his hand. "Common we're going up the stairs if you like it or not." She said as she ran over to the stairs. "B-But that's 4 Euros." He mumbled as they charged up the shaft. "Not when you're about to die!" She yelled. He blinked and looked over his shoulder. "Die?"

They reached the second floor, since it was as far as the stairs went. She bit her lip as she heard the two assassins coming up the stair shaft as well. She ran over to the elevator and pressed the button. "Excusez-moi madam." The man at the elevator said. "L'argent?" (The money?) She blinked and looked at him. "Je suis très désolé mais il est sur le point de mourir" (I'm very sorry, but he's about to die. ) He blinked and looked at Naruto; Who was trying to keep the door shut. "Ok…" He mumbled as he let her through. "Merci beaucoup" (Thank you so much) "De rien." (Your welcome) "Naruto-Kun, common." She said; holing the door open. He looked over his shoulder and got himself ready to run over but the door flung open and he went flying over to the rail.

"Naruto-Kun!" She screamed. Her hands slipped and the door shut. "Shit!" She screamed as she went to press the open button. But it was too late, the elevator already started going and she would be stuck if she did that. She hopped Naruto was ok as she came to the top floor. The doors opened and she ran out. She looked around and saw that there was no one around. After looking back to the closing elevator doors she made her way to the rails and looked over to see if she could spot Naruto below. "Please be ok Naruto-kun…" She mumbled to herself. "He won't be alright. You know that princess." Someone said from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mona's team mate. "G-Gobi?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sat up from hitting the wall and saw the young girl from before standing in front of him. She was grinning as she walked over. Meanwhile the French man was backing up in horror to his podium. He reached inside and pulled out a gun. Then without hesitation he shot at the young girl. The next thing happened in a flash. She created a kunai of ice and blocked the bullet away; completely paralyzing the French man in fear. Then without a word she threw the kunai and pinned the man to the elevator. "AAAHH!" The man screamed as he got a look at the knife in his new shirt. She smiled and looked at Naruto again. "My name is Mona, and by order of the king himself you shall be killed." She said with a slight curtsy. "NO WAY!" He yelled throwing his leg up at her chin.

She opened her eyes and grabbed his leg. Then she twisted him around and threw his face into the railing. "I'm not stupid." She mumbled as she pushed harder. His face was squished on the rail and the only thing he could see was a bit of the lights from the city and a few lights from the fireworks. Then he heard a scream from above. He and Mona both looked up. Well….Naruto tried; but he could see what was happening. "No! Sakura!" Naruto called as he saw the horrific sight.

Gobi held Sakura by the neck over the edge and was threatening to drop her if Naruto didn't surrender. She was trying really hard to breath, but his grip was too strong. "S-Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called again. Mona blinked and looked at the blonde jinchuuriki. "He won't drop her if you surrender yourself." She mumbled. He closed his eyes and began to feel tears. This wasn't fair. Why did it have to be like this?

"Never give up Gaki."

He relaxed his eyes and his breathing as his master's voice came to mind.

"Keep trying and don't give up. Then you will reach your goal."

Naruto then slightly smiled. He missed his master. He really did. Even if the old man was a pervert. He smiled even more and started to chuckle a bit. "Huh? What are you laughing at?" Mona asked as she noticed his odd behavior. His eyes shot wide and one of his arms grabbed hers. "Wh-whoa!" He threw her to the side and she rammed into the railing. He then stood up and grinned. "I'm not giving up to you." He said proudly. He then looked behind him and started making his way to the edge. Then after rubbing his hand together he started climbing. Mona opened her eyes and shook her head a bit. Naruto was gone and the French man was still freaking out. She growled and stood up. "Damn it!" She then yelled. "Watch your tone young lady." Came a voice from the elevator. She blinked and looked over. Then a big smile came upon her face.

"Shall we go to the top?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled as she tried to kick at Gobi. He just blinked and held her out a little further. "STOP IT!! PUT ME DOWN!!" She screamed again. "Down?" He asked as his grip loosened. "No, No! Not there!" She yelled. She pointed to the firm ground that he stood on and weakly smiled. "There." She then mumbled. He shook his head. "Please Gobi." She begged. He shook his head again and tightened his grip a bit more. She slightly coughed and looked behind him. At that moment her eyes widened. 'Naruto…' She thought in relief. Naruto has snuck up on the assassin and held out a kunai carefully. Just then Gobi noticed that she was looking at something and turned around; swinging Sakura back into safety. Naruto took this chance to grab her and run.

He did as he wished and made his way to the elevator. "How did you get up here?" Gobi asked as Naruto pressed the button with his foot. "I climbed." Naruto then answered. Sakura looked over Naruto shoulder as the doors opened, and as soon as they did she gasped. "Naruto!" She yelled as the boy turned around. Then Sakura hit the ground and Naruto was lifted off his feet. Mona hummed a soft tuned as she approached Sakura; but the princess was quickly to her feet and in a safe distance.

"Father! Why are you here?!" She asked as the king held Naruto up by the neck. The king looked over and smiled. "Doing what should have done a long time ago!" He yelled as he squeezed Naruto's neck even more. "Father stop this! You're killing him!" Sakura yelled as Naruto gasped for air. The king grinned and looked at his dear daughter. "That's the idea my dear daughter." He said evilly. "No! Please stop! I love him!" She begged as tears fell down her face. But it didn't reach her father. "You know maybe your mother was right." The king started as he looked at the suffocating blonde. "Maybe it's not the Kyuubi that's got me so scared of this boy!"

Sakura blinked and looked at her father confused. "What do you mean?"She asked. "I mean the only reason why im so damn scarred of this boy is because of his damn father!!" He yelled as he tossed Naruto into the elevator door. Sakura gasped as the king glared at the jinchuuriki. "Listen to me Uzumaki. If your father hadn't of sealed the demon within your body….You would be in my place." He whispered. Naruto's dead eyes widened and came to life. Apparently the whisper wasn't loud enough. Sakura heard. "What are you talking about father?" She asked. The king sighed and threw Naruto on the ground. Then he stepped on his head so he wouldn't move.

"Sakura….Did you know that you weren't born a princess?" The king asked. "I…I wasn't?" She asked. He shook his head and knelt down. "Nope. You were born as the daughter of the king's strongest assassin." He said as he lifted Naruto's head. "I was that assassin and the king was this boy's father." Sakura gasped; and Naruto's eyes widened. "He-he's a p-prince?" She asked. The king nodded and threw Naruto's face back onto the floor, making Sakura gasp again. Even Mona jumped a little. Back when Prince Uzumaki was born, his mother; A.K.A: The queen disappeared. On the same night, The King; A.K.A: Minato Namikaze sealed the demon that attacked the village within the prince."

"Because of this sealing; the king died and I was left in charge of the village. I had the choice of keeping Naruto as a son or to throw him away like trash.—" "YOU MONTER!" Sakura yelled. "How could you do that?!" She ran over and tried to shove her father off of Naruto. "Minato told me that if anything happened to him that I'd take his place on the throne." He said as she tried even more. Sakura could tell Naruto was crying. Even if his face was on the floor. She had no idea what he was going through. "That is why I want to kill him. Because he is old enough to take the throne and I need to stay."

That last sentence stopped everyone's movements. Even the two assassins to the side. The king blinked and looked around. "Why have you all stopped?" He asked. Naruto wasn't crying or shaking anymore. Sakura was just staring at the boy. Mona and Gobi were staring at him in disbelieve. "Father…" Sakura mumbled. He blinked and looked at her. "I'm taking that throne!" A voice then yelled from behind him. His eyes shot open and he looked over his shoulder. Two Naruto's holing a blue sphere in their hands were behind him, and then with a blink of an eye the king was struck and an explosion that topped the fireworks was sounded, along with a faint….

"Rasengan!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you hear? We have an Uzumaki back in the royal family." A woman said from outside the castle. "Yes I heard. And it's not lord Minato's wife….It's their son." The other woman replied. "I heard their son was the jinchuuriki though. Should we really trust him?" "Of course…They're letting him be king aren't they?"

It's been a week since the King was killed, and Naruto and Sakura had just gotten home. It was his first day of being King and Sakura and her mother were once again regular people. Or that's what Sakura thought. Sakura came out of her room with a huge bag and was having a lot of trouble pulling it through the door. "Damn it…" She growled as she pulled harder. It was too big to fit in the doorway. She blew a hair out of her face and took hold of the suitcase again. And then she pulled again. Still….She couldn't get it. She grabbed it with both hand and pulled but still nothing. Then when she went to pull again, another hand came into view and grabbed the handle along with her and it immediately came out. Who ever had helped her must have been tall….Her feet weren't touching the ground.

The person set the bag down and she was able to stand up straight. "Thank you." She said as she started to roll the bag away. Then she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Naruto stood there with a blank expression. He was dressed like he normally was but looked like he was forced to wear the royal over cape. "Oh…Naruto..." She mumbled as she turned around. She scratched the back of her head and bowed. "Thank you your highness." She then said. "Don't call me that." He muttered. She looked up and he walked over. "But I have to….Your the king now…I'm just a villager. I was only here to….replace you…while you….were gone…" She trailed off a bit and he set his lips onto hers. She immediately pulled away and looked to the side; blushing a fierce red.

"Naruto….You can't do that to a villager…" She mumbled. He sighed and walked over. "But Sakura-Chan. I never said that you had to leave you know." He said as she looked away. "I do need a queen right?" He then asked. She stood there for a moment and looked at the ground. He did need a queen……but it wasn't necessary. She did love him. So would her mother be ok with it? She blinked and looked over her shoulder. "Can…..Can my mother live here too?" She asked. "As long as she wants." He answered. She broke out into a smile and hugged the new king. "OH NARUTO-KUN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled. He smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too Sakura-Chan."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"And they lived happily ever after." Naruto finished. "Aww that was such a cute story….Even if I didn't understand what was happening." Sakura said as she held Hikari close. Hikari nodded. "I loved it daddy." She said as she hugged him. He patted her head and looked at Sakura. "Did you mean that?" He asked as she stood up. She nodded and looked outside. "You know…It's dark…Shouldn't we be doing what you wanted to?" She asked; looking back over her shoulder. He nodded and picked Hikari up. "Go put your Kimono on ok?" He asked. She nodded and he set her down to go get ready. "I'll go get my Yukata on and you can get your Kimono on." He then said as he walked into the room as well.

Sakura giggled a bit as she heard Hikari saying 'Hey daddy!' right when he entered. So while she had the room all to herself she put her Kimono on. Soon after she decorated her hair and Hikari's as well. Naruto on the other hand said he needed to go set things up. Hikari went with him as soon as Sakura was finished with her hair, so Sakura was alone for awhile. She sighed and started for the door. 'What's so important about this place anyway?' She thought as she left the building. She saw that everyone was in Kimonos and Yukatas. She raised a brow and started for the hill where Naruto asked to meet. Apparently that's where everyone was going. There weren't many people where Naruto was though. She could see him at the top just hanging out on a blanket.

Whatever was going to happen, it looked like Naruto got a good spot. She got half way up the hill and he noticed her. She saw him stand up and smile. She walked over and stood a few steps in front of him. "What's going on Naruto?" She asked as they both heard the sound of wet sandals to the side. They both looked and saw Hikari half drenched. "Hikari what happened?" Sakura asked. Hikari blinked and grabbed Kaeru off her head. "He jumped in the pond and I went after him." She said with a smile. Sakura shook her head and looked at Naruto. "Ok tell me why we're here and dressed like this?" She asked. "I'm not really sure why everyone dresses so nicely but….about why we're here is because a long time ago a woman I loved told me that she had always wanted to come here and see fireworks."

Just then the first fireworks of the night went off in beautiful colors. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked over to where they were. This was the place. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted to come here. She now recognized the place only because it was dark and the sky was full of fireworks. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling at the fireworks. 'Maybe I was wrong….' She thought. 'If he loved Hinata…..he would NEVER do anything like this.' She smiled at him and started crying. Then the next thing she knew she was in his arms crying in his chest. "I'm so sorry Naruto!" She cried. He looked down and smiled. "It's ok Sakura-Cha—" "No its not! I thought you cheated on me with Hinata and I treated you like shit!" She interrupted. He blinked and pulled her away to look at her.

"You saw that?" He asked. She blinked and frowned. "You mean you really did cheat on me?" She asked. "No! I would never. She was just drunk and had no idea what she was doing. Me and her talked about it the next day and sorted everything out." He said. She blinked. Then she cried in his chest again. "AAH! I'm such a horrible wife! I don't deserve to be with you!" She cried even more. Naruto could feel the tears soaking through his Yukata. "Sakura-Chan…It's ok…really…" He mumbled pulling her away again. She nodded and he helped wipe the tears from her eyes. "You see, I still love you." He then said with a smile. She barley smiled back. "I may of not of shown it much but I still love you too Naruto." She said back. "Good…Now I have kept that promise." He mumbled before kissing her. She gladly kissed back while Hikari jumped with joy.

From that day on; the Uzumaki family lived Happily ever after…….


End file.
